


Visions Are Seldom All They Seem (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Childhood Friends, Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Libraries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Beauty Elements, avenging a murder, fairytale AU, lowkey Vera Appreciation Fic, really though if you squint it's sleeping beauty, you know the drill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El príncipe Baz ha esperado toda su vida para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y reclamar el trono de su madre. Pero una maldición fue puesta sobre él cuando era un bebé: antes de que el sol se ponga en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, será quemado por una llama y morirá.Créditos por la historia para fel24601. Dentro link para ir a la historia.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visions Are Seldom All They Seem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505182) by [fel24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fel24601/pseuds/fel24601). 



**BAZ**

Por ahora es casi demasiado fácil escaparse. Lo he estado haciendo toda mi vida. Conozco cada rincón del castillo como el dorso de mi mano. Conozco cada nicho, cada repisa de la ventana, cada antigua puerta que cruje. Y gracias a los viejos cuadernos de mi madre, conozco cada pasaje secreto.

Muchos han sido bloqueados desde hace mucho tiempo o parte de su magia se ha derrumbado o se ha desgastado y ha hecho que el pasaje sea inestable y demasiado peligroso. Pero unos pocos siguen en pie. Personalmente he ayudado a mantener los más útiles.

Me presiono contra la pared dorada y escucho los pasos. No debería haber nadie - solo a Vera se le permite atender mis habitaciones y hace un punto para hacer como que no está al tanto de lo que hago. Pero después de que el Archimago me dijo explícitamente que no saliera esta noche, anticipo que alguien habrá sido enviado para mantenerme dentro.

_"Me temo que no, su excelencia", dijo. "Es demasiado peligroso"._

_Apreté los dientes y controlé mi expresión. “El festival se celebra en mi honor. ¿No debería ir y al menos verlo?”_

_El Archimago sacudió la cabeza. Su sonrisa era fría, serena y estaba demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo. "No, no deberías. ¿Qué pasa si te pasa algo? Los festivales significan fuego. Es como si quisieras cumplir la maldición. ¿Qué diría tu señora madre?”_

_"No lo sé", espeté. "Nunca la conocí"._

Me arde la garganta. Durante casi dieciocho años el Archimago me ha menospreciado. En el momento en que la corona toque mi cabeza la próxima semana, mi primera orden será echarlo y reemplazarlo. Ha pasado su tiempo como monarca interino deshaciendo todo lo que mi madre luchó por lograr, dándome la menor educación y preparación posible y disfrutando de las riquezas, el lujo y el poder que nunca han sido suyos.

Lo único bueno que hizo fue tener a Simon. Y estoy seguro de que Simon también se habría arruinado si su padre alguna vez se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para pasar tiempo con él.

Hay - pasos. Lo sabía. Espero y escucho a medida que pasan y luego me apresuro por el pasillo con tanta tranquilidad como puedo reunir. Si me van a ver, al menos puedo hacerlo pasar simplemente como que puedo hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Soy un príncipe, después de todo. ¿No debería pasear por mi castillo cuando así lo elijo? (Si el Archimago se saliera con la suya, no.) Y no estoy vestido tan extrañamente. Vestido para el frío, claro. Está claro que me dirijo fuera. No hay nada como una caminata nocturna de invierno en el Bosque Velado para despejar la cabeza de un futuro rey o eso diré si alguien se atreve a preguntar.

Las cámaras de Simon están en el ala este y las mías en el sur. El pasaje que debemos tomar esta noche está en el lado más alejado del castillo, donde se encuentran las alas norte y oeste. Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, él me encontrará allí en breve.

Es más fácil moverse cuanto más me alejo de mis cámaras. El castillo se está calmando por la noche y pocas personas están fuera en los pasillos. Sigo las rutas principales porque prefiero que crean que no me importa si me ven caminando por el castillo y la gruesa alfombra amortigua mis pasos. Sin embargo, a medida que me acerco al pasaje, cambio a los pequeños pasillos laterales, las rutas menos transitadas. Nadie conoce este pasaje, excepto Simon y yo y preferiría mantenerlo así.

Me meto en la polvorienta sala de estar que ha servido como lugar de reunión para muchas excursiones ilícitas. Es encantadora, simplemente fuera de uso. Casualmente, esta sala de estar pertenece a la suite en la que vivió el Archimago, antes de que decidiera que, dado que la Reina ya no las usaría, se mudaría a las cámaras reales. Esta es la sala de estar en la que la madre de Simon habría pasado su tiempo. A menudo me he preguntado si su madre conocía a mis padres.

Entra en la habitación con su habitual desorden glorioso, su capa torcida sobre sus anchos hombros y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción.

"Lo lograste", dice Simon en voz baja. Hay algo en su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes que siempre me hace temer que nos atrapen, como si todos estuvieran tan atraídos por él como yo y nos encontrarán a pesar de nuestro sigilo. "¿Sin guardias entonces?"

"Había guardias", le digo. No puedo resistirme a arreglarle su capa, así que lo hago. Tomaré cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él. "Sin embargo, no me dieron problemas. No creo que les importara mucho si me iba ".

"Funciona para mí", dice Simon. "¿Listo para irnos?"

Volvemos al pasillo y nos arrastramos hacia la escalera. Las anchas escaleras son de piedra pulida y hace tiempo que aprendimos a pisar con cuidado y no dejar que nuestros pasos resuenen en los cuatro pisos. En la planta baja damos un paso al lado de la escalera, donde cuelga un viejo tapiz contra la pared. Levanto la esquina para que Simon vaya y luego lo sigo a través del muro de piedra aparentemente sólido.

Cuando éramos niños este pasaje era genial. Está hecho de piedra mágica y tosca y lleva a sus viajeros a su destino muy rápidamente a pesar de la distancia. Pero es más bien un ajuste apretado. Dos niños corriendo para escabullirse a la ciudad encajan perfectamente. Pero dos jóvenes adultos tienen que ir en fila india y doblarse incómodamente.

“Ay, joder. Olvidé lo bajo que es el techo aquí ".

“Date prisa, ¿quieres? Esto hace que me duela el cuello.”

Más rápido que nunca, son solo uno o dos minutos antes de que salgamos por el lado de la casa de la cabrera y salgamos a la calle helada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. La luna está alta y brillante esta noche y convierte los rizos de Simon de bronce a plata. Levantamos nuestras capuchas y partimos hacia la plaza.

La música se hace más fuerte a medida que nos acercamos. Todos los músicos de la ciudad deben estar tocando, escucho instrumentos de cuerda, tambores, trompas y voces fuertes y alegres. Los farolillos están colgados en pancartas entrecruzadas sobre las calles arrojando luz de velas doradas sobre caras sonrientes y parejas bailando. Simon mira los farolillos. Veo su mirada buscando los lugares donde cada uno está unido por encima.

"Relájate", le digo. "Están bien."

Traga, entrecerrando los ojos ante las llamas parpadeantes. "Por supuesto. Sólo... ya sabes." Golpea mi hombro con el suyo y mi corazón late.

Le toco el hombro a cambio. "Tendremos cuidado", le aseguro. "Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo".

Me lanza una mirada. "Me relajaré después de tu cumpleaños", dice.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud riendo por la calle y hasta el borde de la plaza. Todo lo que puedo ver está decorado en el negro y dorado de la familia Pitch, brillando bajo la luz de los farolillos. Los músicos se reúnen en un escenario construido para rodear la fuente en el centro de la plaza. En cada esquina del escenario se han erigido postes de farolillos envueltos en cintas negras y doradas para dar luz a los músicos y a todos los que bailan en la plaza.

Simon vuelve a aparecer a mi lado antes de que me dé cuenta de que se ha desvanecido y me da una especie de bebida de olor dulce. Le doy las gracias y la rodeo con ambas manos. Está refrescando. A nadie parece importarle (nadie parece estar sobrio tampoco), pero estoy temblando a pesar de mis capas. La bebida ayuda mucho. Es picante. El primer sorbo me produce un escalofrío hasta los dedos de los pies.

Me hace ahogarme un poco. Todos aquí están disfrutando de la fiesta con sus familias, sus amigos. Esta es la primera vez que se celebra un festival de este tipo, al menos en mi vida. Aunque rara vez antes ha pasado esta circunstancia particular. Es raro que el Archimago necesite dar un paso al frente y reinar mientras el reino espera a que el próximo gobernante alcance la mayoría de edad. Han pasado generaciones desde la última vez que pasó esto. No hay cariño perdido entre el Archimago y yo y parece que quizá la gente tampoco es muy aficionada al monarca interino. Y así, el festival. Esta celebración continuará todas las noches de esta semana.

Entregamos nuestros vasos cuando terminamos nuestras bebidas y luego Simon toma mi mano y tira.

"Vamos", dice y me arrastra entre la multitud. Murmuro disculpas mientras miro a la gente, aunque todos parecen borrachos, aturdidos y totalmente indiferentes.

"Simon, ¿qué?" Digo mientras avanzo. "¿A dónde vamos?" Siseo.

Sin embargo, se detiene en lo más espeso del baile, lo más lejos posible de los postes de luz. Me sonríe.

"Hemos recorrido todo este camino, ¿no? Vamos a bailar."

Me gustaría pensar que es el licor lo que hace que mis mejillas se calienten y mi corazón se acelere. Echo un vistazo a la gente a todos lados. Seguramente seremos notados. Somos casi los únicos que llevamos capuchas, alguien nos detectará y se correrá la voz de que estábamos aquí o alguien con intenciones maliciosas podría vernos y ...

"Baz, lo que sea que estés pensando, detente. Nadie aquí tiene la mente despejada en este momento. Nos mezclamos ". Simon toma mi otra mano también ahora y me tira hacia él. Yo trago saliva "Solo por unos minutos trata de divertirte", dice, sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos. "Baila conmigo."

Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos entre nosotros, nos consolamos, confiamos el uno en el otro. No hay secretos entre nosotros, muy pocas líneas sin cruzar. Pero nunca hemos hecho esto.

(No es que no haya querido).

(Durante al menos cuatro años, no es que cuente).

Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo deslizo el mío alrededor de sus hombros. Mi otra mano está apretada en la suya. Estoy mareado y sin aliento incluso antes de que empecemos a movernos, pero luego nos está dando vueltas y balanceándose al compás de la música y todo lo que puedo hacer es aferrarme a él por mi vida y tratar, como él me ordenó, de divertirme.

Arreglo su capucha cuando comienza a resbalar de su cabeza. No es tan reconocible como yo, sin duda, pero a pesar de no tener sangre real es conocido en general entre la gente como el Príncipe Simon. Siempre pensé que le quedaba bien. Él es dorado, descarado y encantador en todos los sentidos. No es más un príncipe que el Archimago un rey, pero no importa en lo más mínimo. Él solo ha crecido más y más en el apodo. Me encantó verlo pasar.

Conozco bien mi castillo, sí. Mejor que el dorso de mi mano. Pero solo conozco la mitad del castillo tan bien como conozco el patrón de pecas y lunares en la cara de Simon.

Se inclina, en un punto, mientras los músicos tocan una nueva canción. Es ruidoso con la risa a nuestro alrededor, por lo que se inclina lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en mi oído.

"Feliz cumpleaños", murmura.

No puedo evitar llevarle la contraria por lo que respondo "Todavía no es por unos días".

Él entrecierra los ojos y me da un empujón juguetón. "Bueno, apenas te veré en tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Por lo que a mí respecta, es hoy. Es toda la semana, para eso es el festival ".

Le sonrío porque no puedo resistirlo. Quiero agradecerle por venir conmigo, por hacerme bailar, por todo, pero no confío en mí mismo. Simplemente lo dejé dirigir nuestro baile (es terrible, pero no me quejo) e intento memorizar cada momento.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Nos movemos de regreso a través del pasaje y entramos al castillo mucho después de la medianoche, mareados y congelados.

"Shh, despertarás a todo el castillo", le susurro. "¿Cómo conseguiste tanto barro en tu capa?"

"No lo sé", murmura. Nos deslizamos fuera de la escalera y entramos en el pasillo en el piso superior. A partir de aquí normalmente iríamos por caminos separados. Pero.

"Ven conmigo", le digo. "Vera no hace preguntas. Deja tu capa en mi habitación para que no tengas que explicarlo ".

Él asiente y se arrastra junto conmigo de regreso al ala sur. Está completamente silencioso en el castillo, no se puede encontrar a una persona despierta. Nos mantenemos en la tranquilidad tranquilizadora de las salas principales alfombradas y llegamos a mis habitaciones sin incidentes. Quien fue enviado a vigilar mis puertas se retiró hace mucho tiempo por la noche.

La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros. Simon se quita su capa llena de barro y la deja a un lado.

"Mientras tanto te encontraré otra", le digo. Tengo un cofre lleno de capas cálidas. Lo abro para encontrar la adecuada hasta que devuelvan la otra limpia. Simon, mientras miro, se hunde en el borde de mi cama.

"Eso fue divertido", dice y se deja caer sobre su espalda. "Me alegro de que hayamos ido".

Me congelo con una capa doblada en mis brazos, mirándolo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo en mi cama. Pasamos muchas tardes como niños acostados boca abajo en mi colcha bordada de oro, leyendo y jugando, peleando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo en las camas del otro como en la nuestra. Pero hay algo en la forma en que sus rizos bronce tocan el hilo de oro, tan suavemente. Cómo se ve con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente y una sonrisa en sus labios. Es demasiado. Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Ser su amigo era mucho más fácil antes de enamorarme de él.

(¿Alguna vez existió ese momento? ¿Me enamoré de él cuando era adolescente o siempre estuve enamorado de él y me di cuenta hace unos años?)

"Aquí." Lanzo la capa hacia él y él deja que golpee la colcha junto a su brazo extendido.

“Gracias", murmura, sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarse.

Solíamos dormirnos juntos todo el tiempo. Duermo mejor con la respiración de otra persona rompiendo el silencio. Han pasado años desde la última vez y ahora no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo.

"No te dejes atrapar en tu camino de regreso a tus habitaciones", le digo, porque si trato de decir algo más, seguramente se deslizará algo suave. "He usado todas mis historias de portada para ti".

Gira su cabeza hacia mí y solo sonríe, y Merlín, mi estómago da un vuelco. Esta noche ha sido perfecta.

Luego Simon se sienta de golpe mirando con los ojos muy abiertos algo sobre mi hombro.

Un escalofrío me atraviesa cuando me giro y luego parpadeo para aclararlos porque debo estar viendo cosas. Pero la forma blanca y nublada no desaparece. Simplemente adquiere una forma más clara hasta que puedo distinguir una cara que solo conozco de las pinturas.

_"Basilton"_ , susurra mi madre. _"Oh, mi amor, cómo has crecido"._

No puedo encontrar mi voz. No puedo sentir mis dedos. No puedo. Hay un sonido detrás de mí y justo cuando retrocedo un paso, la mano de Simon se conecta con la parte baja de mi espalda, cálida incluso a través de mi capa.

"Madre", me las arreglo.

La mano nacarada de Natasha Pitch se extiende hacia mí y me quita un mechón de pelo de la frente. _"Desearía tener más tiempo"_ , dice ella. Bebo en su voz, su cara. Es alta, nunca lo supe. _"Basilton"_ , dice de nuevo y yo tiemblo. _"Mi asesino anda suelto"_.

La mano de Simon me presiona la espalda o tal vez me estoy inclinando hacia él. Mi sangre corre fría. "¿Qué?"

_“Debes traerme la paz. Penélope lo sabe. Encuéntrala, por favor.”_

Asiento, frenéticamente, tratando de procesar lo que escucho. “Lo haré, madre. Lo haré." Ella comienza a desvanecerse, volviéndose más transparente con cada momento que pasa.

_"Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti"_ , susurra y presiona un beso helado en mi sien. _"Te quiero."_

"Te quiero", le digo mientras desaparece.

No noto las lágrimas en mi cara hasta que Simon roza mi mejilla con su manga. Y luego mis rodillas se doblan y él me abraza. Dejé que mi cara cayera sobre su hombro y luché por contener el aliento, contener los sollozos, no dejar que me viera desmoronarme así. Me ha visto llorar antes, más que nadie, pero no quiero que vea esto. Sin embargo, no puedo aguantarlo.

Murmura en mi oído mientras yo lloro.

"Te ayudare. La vengaremos. Encontraremos a Penélope y lo arreglaremos todo. Lo prometo."

Él me abraza, lo agarro y nos quedamos así por años, hasta que tocan la puerta de mi habitación con un golpe demasiado fuerte. Nos separamos y él se mueve para abrirla, pero la puerta se abre antes de que pueda.

"Buenas noches", dice el Archimago, muy suavemente. Deslizo mis manos debajo de mis ojos, tratando de atrapar las lágrimas y lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Disfrutásteis, chicos, de vuestra excursión?"


	2. Chapter 2

**SIMON**

El cristal de la ventana está helado contra mi frente. Observo cómo el viento hace que el Bosque Velado cobre vida mientras me meto lo último de mi desayuno en la boca. Los árboles son esqueléticos y se mueven como si fueran dedos. El Bosque es inquietante en invierno, pero siempre me ha gustado. He pasado demasiadas tardes despreocupadas corriendo por ahí para tener miedo. El bosque está de mi lado. Yo era un príncipe en el bosque mucho antes de que el reino comenzara a llamarme uno.

No lo soy. Un príncipe, quiero decir. Mi padre es el Archimago, no el rey (aunque no estoy seguro de que él sepa eso). Oficialmente estoy listo para heredar el título de Duque de Algo u Otro, que era el título de mi padre antes de convertirse en Archimago como un hombre joven. Todavía no entiendo del todo cómo se convirtió en Archimago. ¿Seguramente había otros candidatos? Y otros con más magia que él, estoy seguro. Pero así es con mi padre. Obtiene lo que quiere.

Y hoy quiere castigarnos por desobedecerle e ir al festival.

Alguien golpea tres veces la puerta de mi dormitorio.

No lo honro con una respuesta, simplemente saco las piernas del asiento de la ventana y recojo la bandeja en la que me trajeron el desayuno. Dos guardias me miran parpadeando cuando abro la puerta.

"¿Has acabado?" uno me pregunta. Empujo la bandeja en sus manos.

"Esto es ridículo", murmuro, mientras se aleja con mis platos vacíos. El guardia restante me mira enarcando una ceja. "Ya no soy un niño", digo.

"Solo estoy siguiendo órdenes", responde.

"Baz nunca es encerrado en sus habitaciones". Puedo escuchar lo infantil que sueno mientras hablo. Inmediatamente después de que me quejé de que me trataban como a un niño. Hago una mueca.

El guardia suspira. "Su excelencia es el Príncipe, mi señor", dice. "Es difícil mantener al príncipe encerrado en sus habitaciones".

"Eso no es justo", refunfuño. "Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer".

"Exacto", dice una voz aguda y fría, y el guardia y yo miramos hacia arriba para ver a Baz en persona bajando por el pasillo, ajustándose distraídamente el puño de la manga. Un par de guardias lo siguen un poco atrás. “¿Estás listo entonces, Simon? Será mejor que comencemos ".

Está tan irritantemente sereno como siempre. A pesar de todo lo que pasó anoche, se ve tan regio y principesco como cualquier otra cosa. Finas prendas confeccionadas y alisadas, el pelo suelto sobre los hombros de una manera que no tiene derecho a verse tan bonito como lo hace, las cejas arqueadas en alto mientras mira al guardia en mi puerta.

"Estoy bajo órdenes, su excelencia", dice el guardia. "Lord Simon permanecerá en sus aposentos".

Baz ni siquiera parpadea. “Tienes nuevas órdenes. Lord Simon vendrá conmigo. Inmediatamente."

Inclina la barbilla ligeramente, apenas un movimiento e, incluso yo, su amigo de toda la vida y confidente más cercano, estoy más que intimidado. Lamento que el pobre guardia tenga que mirarlo de vuelta.

El guardia toma una decisión acertada. "Por supuesto, su excelencia". Y se va.

Baz observa en silencio hasta que el guardia ha doblado la esquina en el otro extremo del pasillo y sus ojos grises se dirigen hacia mí.

"Está bien", dice. "Vamos." Avanza por el pasillo hacia el ala norte, confiando en que lo seguiré. Y por supuesto que sí.

Me apresuro a alcanzarlo y caminamos juntos. Su mandíbula está tensa esta mañana de una manera con la que estoy muy familiarizado. Nada se interpondrá en su camino hoy.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Pregunto, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el par de guardias silenciosos que nos siguen unos diez pasos por detrás.

Baz frunce el ceño. "El Archimago se ha vuelto más creativo".

"¿No solo fuiste exiliado a tus aposentos como yo?"

Me mira. "Lamentablemente no. No debería sorprenderme, nunca ha funcionado antes. Estos idiotas insufribles tienen que 'vigilarme' todo el día ".

Oh. "¿No será eso ... inconveniente?" Intento insinuar mi significado más profundo. Tenemos una investigación muy delicada que hacer hoy y lo último que necesitamos es perros guardianes que informen de todas nuestras actividades al Archimago.

Él resopla. “Increíblemente. Pero nos las arreglaremos. Date prisa."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto. Los guardias se apresuran a seguirnos.

“La biblioteca, obviamente. ¿Puedes moverte más rápido? No quiero perder la luz del día ".

“Apenas amanece. No podríamos tener más luz del día por delante ".

"Cállate, Simon", espeta. Si no lo conociera tan bien como lo hago, no notaría la diversión en sus ojos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nunca me ha gustado mucho leer, pero siempre me ha encantado la biblioteca. Sería difícil no hacerlo. Todo son grandes estanterías de pino con tallas pastorales a los lados, grandes ventanas arqueadas y sillas espléndidamente suaves que ruegan por una siesta. También hay una enorme chimenea dorada en un extremo, con un acogedor sofá delante, pero ... nunca me han gustado mucho las chimeneas. No con Baz alrededor. Parece que no vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Además, tenerla encendida en cualquier lugar cerca de él iría en contra de las órdenes expresas del difunto de Su Majestad, el Rey Consorte. Fue el último deseo del Rey Consorte Malcolm antes de su prematura muerte de angustia que ninguna llama estuviera al alcance de su hijo. Al menos, no hasta que se ponga el sol en su decimoctavo cumpleaños - solo unos días más.

En realidad, no ha planteado un gran problema en lo que respecta a las cosas. Baz nunca ha necesitado especialmente pasar tiempo en la cocina o cerca de los hornos y cada vez que entra en una habitación con un fuego, la llama se apaga rápidamente. El mayor inconveniente ha sido para el propio Baz, quien durante casi dieciocho años ha forzado la vista leyendo libros a la luz de la luna en lugar de la luz de las velas y se ha congelado bajo montañas de mantas en las frías noches de invierno sin fuego para calentar sus habitaciones.

Lo he visto encender velas en raras y terribles ocasiones. Asuntos urgentes a escondidas o importantes lecturas nocturnas. Más de una vez apagué velas momentos después de que él las encendiera. Siempre ha sido menos cuidadoso con su propia mortalidad que cualquier persona a su alrededor.

Vera está en la biblioteca cuando entramos. Ella deja su plumero y se apresura directamente a la chimenea, donde un resplandor crepita alegremente y arroja luz dorada a su alrededor.

"Su excelencia, Lord Simon", dice a modo de saludo mientras apaga el fuego.

Veo que los ojos de Baz captan cada momento del siseo de las llamas. (Me dijo una vez, cuando éramos niños, lo mucho que le encantaría calentarse las manos junto al fuego como lo hacen los demás. Dijo que parecía muy encantador. Y sus manos siempre están frías).

Los guardias nos siguen y, afortunadamente, ocupan lugares a ambos lados de las puertas dobles. No nos acompañan a las estanterías.

Baz nos lleva a su favorita entre la multitud de mesas de la biblioteca y deja un par de libros que se había metido debajo del codo. Reconozco los viejos cuadernos de su madre. Nos acompañaron durante muchas investigaciones en nuestra juventud.

"¿Y qué busca hoy, su excelencia?" Vera pregunta distraídamente mientras toma su plumero una vez más. Le debemos mucho a Vera. Ella ha evitado muy amablemente descubrir cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho que el Archimago desaprobaría, se excusó de repente de muchas habitaciones para que pudiéramos seguir con la payasada del día. Incluso ayudó con calma en nuestra búsqueda de resolver misterios, siempre de una manera que indicaba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo por qué le pedimos su opinión. Ella nos ha ayudado a limpiar nuestro desorden, nos ha permitido esconder nuestras cosas de contrabando, ignorado voluntariamente nuestro andar a escondidas siempre que estemos a salvo. No puedo contar cuántas veces ha curado una herida en cada uno de nosotros sin preguntar cómo o por qué llegamos a adquirirla. Vera es un tesoro.

"Necesitamos a alguien que se llama Penélope", dice Baz. "¿Alguna sugerencia sobre quién podría ser o dónde podríamos empezar a buscarla?"

Vera hace una pausa y se da la vuelta. Ella nos mira con interés, como siempre, pero ahora le confiamos cualquier cosa. "¿Penélope?" repite.

“Sí”, decimos al unísono.

Su cara se suaviza y nos mira como solía hacerlo cuando éramos muy pequeños y acudíamos a ella cuando estábamos tristes. Me he dado cuenta de que esa mirada significa que nos estamos acercando a ella por algo que otro niño le llevaría a sus padres.

Viene hacia nosotros y quita una mota de polvo de la manga de terciopelo de Baz. Luego le pone la mano en el hombro. Nadie más se atrevería a iniciar un contacto tan casual con el futuro rey. Cuando se trata de Vera, sé que Baz le da la bienvenida.

“Basilton”, dice ella, una vez más rompiendo todas las reglas del decoro. A Baz no le importa. "Penélope es la maga que te dio tu don".

Baz y yo nos miramos. Me encojo de hombros. Sus ojos vuelven a Vera.

"¿Mi don?" pide.

Cierra los ojos por un momento. Luego niega con la cabeza, solo un poco. “Se suponía que ese hombre te criaría. Te diría estas cosas ".

El Archimago, por supuesto. Pero apenas me crió, su propio hijo y mucho menos al hijo de la difunta Reina.

Vera hace un gesto y Baz y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. Tomo mi lugar habitual a su derecha. Una S está grabada en el antiguo apoyabrazos tallado de esta silla de las muchas horas que pasé aquí cuando era niño.

Vera mira una vez a los guardias, todavía de pie como centinelas en las puertas de la biblioteca. Están lo suficientemente lejos y definitivamente lo suficientemente desinteresados que dudo que estemos en gran riesgo de ser escuchados.

“Cuando nacen niños en la familia real”, dice Vera, “se invoca a un mago para que le otorgue un don al niño. Algo que solo un mago podría dar, como talento musical o belleza ".

La aguda mirada gris de Baz es inquebrantable. "¿Cúal fue el mío?" pregunta, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Vera sonríe con tristeza. "Desearía poder decírtelo. Solo los presentes lo saben, a menos que se lo cuenten a los demás ".

"Bueno, ¿quién estaba allí?" Pregunto.

“La asistencia es siempre la misma”, dice. "Solo el bebé, el mago y los padres".

No tengo que mirar a Baz. Puedo sentir su decepción como si fuera la mía. (Quizá a estas alturas lo sea).

"¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Penélope?" él pide.

Vera se muerde el labio. “Bueno, la reina Natasha le habría invitado a venir. Seguramente hay un registro de ella en alguna parte ". Ella entrecierra los ojos hacia un lado.

Baz toma una respiración mesurada, luciendo mucho más sereno de lo que sé que está. "Es bastante importante que hable con ella. No sobre el don, aunque también me interesa eso ".

Sus manos están juntas sobre la mesa. Vera las ve y le sonríe.

“Déjame ver qué puedo hacer”, dice. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Se levanta de la mesa, pasa junto a los guardias y sale de la biblioteca antes de que podamos parpadear.

“Esa mujer es una santa”, murmura Baz y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Luego también se aparta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la pared del fondo de las estanterías.

"¿Baz?" Yo lo sigo. Se acerca y saca un enorme libro polvoriento de un estante alto. No es mucho más alto que yo, pero es todo extremidades, así que con sus malditas largas piernas y brazos, su alcance sobrepasa el mío. Sostiene el libro en un brazo como si fuera precioso mientras continúa, sacando más tomos antiguos y agregándolos a su carga. Cuando se pone excesivamente alta, empuja la pila en mis brazos y sigue adelante.

Sé que es mejor no hacerle demasiadas preguntas en un momento como este. Llevo la pila a nuestra mesa y luego regreso a él para mi próxima carga.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y me entrega un libro para empezar. _Linaje real y ritos de iniciación_. No pregunto y él no dirige, pero me sumerjo con los ojos buscando algo que tenga que ver con las ceremonias de dones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Es casi el almuerzo cuando Baz cierra su libro de golpe y se levanta. Camina en círculo, rodea la mesa y luego pone las manos en el respaldo de su silla abandonada, encorvando los hombros. Sus largos dedos tamborilean contra la madera.

"La encontraremos", le digo. "O lo hará Vera. Lo resolveremos. Apenas hemos empezado, vamos a ... "

"Lo sé", espeta y luego sus ojos se mueven hacia mí en tono de disculpa. "Lo sé. Es solo ... joder. Tú estabas ahí. Lo sabes."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí." Su mandíbula está apretada y es todo ángulos y tensión. Quiero extender la mano y calmarlo. (No me atrevería. Me arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.) "Y ... um. Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo ... es decir, bueno, cómo estás? Realmente no hemos hablado de- "

Me mira. Hay un destello plateado en sus ojos que me resulta muy familiar después de dieciocho años en que aprendimos a comunicarnos sin hablar. A veces me da escalofríos saber que nadie más en el mundo lo conoce tan bien como yo y nadie me conoce tan bien como él.

¿Cómo está de verdad?

Sabe que sé lo que diría. Entonces no necesita decirlo. Pero todavía sus dedos y sus labios se aprietan un poco.

Su voz sale suave, baja. “Conocí a mi madre”, dice, como si apenas lo creyera. "Ella me visitó".

Me vuelvo un poco más hacia él. “Ella dijo que te ama. Está orgullosa de ti ". Y recuerdo "Tanto ella como tu padre".

Baz asiente y cierra los ojos. Ya no puedo resistirme más, me acerco a él. Me empujaría si lo abrazo (especialmente dado anoche), así que le rodeo el cuello con el brazo y me inclino hacia él. Deja que su cabeza cuelgue, solo un poco y la inclino ligeramente hacia la suya hasta que puedo sentir la suavidad de su pelo. Sus manos pálidas aprietan el respaldo de la silla. Huele a madera, a viento y árboles.

De vez en cuando me viene que él es el futuro rey. Que será rey. Mi amigo más antiguo, Baz, es el príncipe heredero de nuestro reino y algún día será rey. Excepto que ahora ese día está casi sobre nosotros. Puedo contar con mis dedos cuántos días le quedan como príncipe. Este chico melancólico presionado contra mí es mi rey. Su Real Majestad el Rey Basilton III. Y aquí estamos, apoyados el uno en el otro, extrañando a nuestras madres y a su padre que nunca conocimos y de repente cargados con el deber de vengar el asesinato de una amada Reina.

Solía preocuparme de que las cosas cambiaran después de su coronación. Que nuestra amistad se derrumbará una vez que gobernar se convierta en la prioridad de Baz. Pero no me he preocupado por eso durante años. Somos todo lo que tenemos. Sé que nos mantendremos unidos como sé que sueño por la noche. Nada es tan seguro como nosotros dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAZ**

El camino que ando es uno que he recorrido miles de veces antes. A cada lado de mí hay árboles viejos, retorcidos y espléndidos. Las hojas resplandecen con los colores de finales del otoño, tan ardientes y brillantes como las llamas que he temido toda mi vida, impactando contra los troncos pálidos como el hueso. El viento sopla fuerte en las hojas y detrás del susurro se oyen risas, pisadas, vítores. El sonido de la infancia, la amistad y la libertad. El sonido de las tardes pasadas.

Alguien camina a mi lado. No puedo mirar, no puedo verlo, pero escucho sus pasos y siento su presencia tan segura como las hojas son audaces. Caminamos por el Bosque Velado, caminamos a través de los sonidos de los recuerdos amados. Sé a quién vería si pudiera girarme y mirar.

Ojos azules. Rizos bronce.

Simon está en todos mis sueños.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Parpadeo y me despierto con un frío incómodo y un crujido en el cuello. Hay luz gris de la tarde entrando por la ventana. Estoy medio derrumbado y solo en un sofá de terciopelo, con un libro antiguo e invaluable abierto boca abajo en mi regazo. Me empujo a una posición sentada más digna e inclino el cuello, haciendo una mueca.

“Príncipe Basilton”, dice Vera, quien no me di cuenta de que también estaba aquí. Me doy la vuelta para verla. Ni siquiera me he cruzado con ella desde ayer por la mañana cuando desapareció para buscar sobre Penélope. "Perdóname", dice, "¿te desperté?"

Niego con la cabeza. Me duele el cuello. "No. Debo haberme quedado dormido leyendo ".

"¿Dónde está Lord Simon?" Pregunta Vera.

“Su padre pidió que fueran a montar. O, al menos, ahí es donde estaba antes de que me durmiera ".

La agenda de Simon se ha vuelto más ocupada, con todos los habitantes del castillo preparándose para la coronación. Curiosamente, me han consultado sobre muy pocos de los asuntos. Parece que el Archimago no desea involucrarme más de lo necesario. En el arreglo de _mi propia coronación_.

Al menos tengo muchos miembros del personal y la administración en quienes confío. Y nadie se atrevería a hacer nada para mancillar o poner en peligro mi coronación. Si no es por mí o por el reino, al menos por el legado de mi madre.

Vera me devuelve al presente. Parpadeo un poco de sueño de mis ojos.

"Podrías ir a buscarlo", dice ella. “Penélope está en camino.”

“¿Qué? ¿Penélope? ¿La encontraste?”

Vera asiente y reequilibra un precario montón de libros en una mesa cercana. "Lo hice. Le envié un mensaje ayer y me acaban de informar que está en camino. Ahora."

Ahora. Penélope viene ahora. Mi madre me dio un mensaje y un deber y Penélope viene ahora para ayudarme a hacerlo. Mi corazón se acelera. Me pongo de pie, ya no aturdido por el sueño sino lleno de energía. Vera me despide cuando empiezo a juntar los libros que tengo esparcidos.

"Puedo volver a archivarlos", dice. Me da una cálida sonrisa. “Ve a buscar a Simon”.

Estoy congelado en mi lugar, solo mirándola. Nunca sabrá cuánto ha hecho por mí. “Gracias,” digo, sintiéndome tonto e insuficiente. "Por todo. Vera. Gracias-"

"Ve", repite. Tengo la intención de abrazarla, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a hacerlo. Solo la miro a los ojos una vez más, esperando que lo vea todo en los míos. Y luego recojo los cuadernos de mi madre y me dirijo a buscar a Simon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alguien con el que me cruzo en el pasillo dice que el Archimago regresó de su paseo hace algún tiempo, así que no me molesto en comenzar a rastrear los extensos terrenos. Me apresuro a todos lados, manteniéndome sereno y concentrado porque algo en cómo me hace ver hace que la gente salga de mi camino cuando me acerco a ellos. No está en su habitación, ni en la mía (vale la pena intentarlo y dejo los cuadernos), ni en los establos traseros.

Espera - soy un idiota.

Las cocinas están en la planta baja, en el ala oeste. Rara vez he tenido la necesidad de visitarlas, mis comidas se sirven a tiempo y siempre son abundantes - pero se sabe que Simon frecuenta la despensa y los cocineros en busca de algo delicioso.

El sonido burbujea a través de la pesada puerta como una olla hirviendo y solo se hace más fuerte cuando abro la puerta y entro.

Lo primero que noto es el olor. Los aromas celestiales se apoderan de mis sentidos y se me hace la boca agua.

Lo segundo que noto es el fuego. Justo a mi lado, en los hornos, las llamas lamían los lados detrás de las rejillas de hierro. En una sartén a mi derecha, donde se ha prendido algo de grasa y está ardiendo, chispeando y echando aceite.

Estoy congelado, arraigado al suelo.

Hay un grito, alguien me agarra y me empujan hacia adelante, más adentro de la cocina y lejos de las llamas. Una tapa cae sobre la sartén, sofocando el fuego, pero los hornos parpadean.

El Archimago está de pie frente a mí, sus manos en la parte superior de mis brazos. Su boca parece severa, pero sus ojos son burlones. Por encima del hombro, veo a Simon en el banco.

"Tenga cuidado, su excelencia", canturrea el Archimago. "No quisiéramos que te pasara algo".

Quiero gritarle. Quiero pegarle. Pero mi voz se ha ido.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y nunca lo he detestado más. “Mantenemos el fuego lejos de ti porque tu padre se aseguró de que todos lo supieran. Quería asegurarse de que su hijo no sufriera ningún daño ". Lo odio por hablar de mi padre. El Archimago me sonríe. "¿Pero cómo podemos mantenerte a salvo si te pones en peligro?"

Mi voz está atrapada en mi garganta, puedo sentirla, es un nudo que estoy tragando. Pero mi cuerpo vuelve a mí.

Me aparto de las manos del Archimago.

“Disculpa,” digo.

“Podrías agradecerme por salvarte”, dice el Archimago.

Se necesita cada gramo de mi moderación para no abalanzarme sobre él. Me quedo quieto. Fijo mis ojos en las manos de Simon, agarrando el borde del banco como si estuviera esperando una razón para ponerse de pie. "No habría ningún peligro del que salvarme", digo y mi voz suena bien, "si hubieras logrado _romper_ la maldición, como se te ha encomendado".

"Estas cosas toman tiempo."

"Han pasado dieciocho años".

"Deshacer el trabajo de otro mago es difícil. Perdóneme, excelencia, no soy un hacedor de milagros ".

“No, solo el Archimago de la familia real. La magia es tu trabajo ".

Hay un momento largo y tenso. Y luego el Archimago se vuelve hacia uno de los cocineros y comienza a preguntar sobre algún aspecto del menú para el banquete de coronación.

Miro a Simon. Su pelo está despeinado de montar y anhelo poner mis manos en él. Hago un gesto minucioso con la cabeza, él lo entiende como siempre lo hace y me sigue rápidamente desde la cocina. Le doy al horno un amplio espacio en mi camino hacia la puerta.

Solo unos días más, me recuerdo.

"¿Qué encontraste?" Simon pregunta tan pronto como estamos en el pasillo silencioso.

"No encontré nada", le digo, acelerando el paso. Me iguala. No estoy seguro de adónde ir, pero confío en Vera en que a Penélope se le darán instrucciones cuando llegue. Me dirijo hacia mis habitaciones y mi sala de estar privada. Difícilmente será una conversación para la sala de recepción habitual. “Vera lo hizo. Penélope estará aquí en breve ".

Simon hace un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un grito ahogado. "Vera", dice con cariño y estoy completamente de acuerdo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mi sala de estar es inmensa y hermosa. Una puerta lateral conduce a mi estudio y, más allá, a mis dormitorios. Las ventanas que se elevan hasta el cielo dan al Bosque Velado, visible aunque se extiende principalmente más allá del ala este y las torretas y balcones de los pisos inferiores. La pared principal está dominada por una gran chimenea. No se ha encendido en mi vida.

Simon se sienta en su silla habitual y yo me acomodo en el sofá de terciopelo verde. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Apoya los antebrazos sobre las rodillas.

"¿Qué crees que dirá?" pide.

"No lo sé", respondo con sinceridad. "Hasta donde sabe el reino, los hombres que mataron a mi madre están muertos". Hago una pausa. "Hasta donde _yo_ sabía", agrego.

"Yo le creo a tu madre", dice Simon. "Seguiremos esto tan lejos como podamos, pase lo que pase".

Asiento con la cabeza.

Luego se abre la puerta y uno de los miembros del personal entra para presentar a "Lady Penélope Bunce, su excelencia".

Nos levantamos y ella entra en mi sala de estar.

Inmediatamente pienso que esta mujer es demasiado joven para haber estado presente en mi nacimiento.

Tiene piel morena, pelo largo y usa gafas puntiagudas. Simon y yo somos altos, lo sé, pero positivamente la empequeñecemos. Se ve cálida y amigable, excepto por la mirada escrutadora en sus ojos.

"Su excelencia", dice e inclina la cabeza respetuosamente.

“Llámame Basilton” le digo, porque la quiero de mi lado - sea lo que sea que eso signifique. "Gracias por venir. Por favor” digo, haciéndola pasar, “entra. Este es Simon.”

Ella asiente con la cabeza. “Un placer conoceros a ambos. Esperaba tener noticias tuyas eventualmente, príncipe Basilton ".

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Simon está inquieto, por lo que no puedo culparlo porque estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en evitar que mis manos tiemblen.

_Ella está aquí, madre. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste._

Penélope cruza las manos pulcramente en su regazo. Lleva un anillo con una piedra morada. Me mira expectante y abro la boca para hablar, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

"Voy a ir directo al grano", digo. La historia es descabellada como está. Me gustaría sacar todo a la luz rápidamente y evaluar su reacción. “Hace dos noches recibí la visita de mi madre, la reina Natasha”.

Observo a Penélope con atención por cualquier reacción. No veo ninguna.

Continúo. “Su mensaje fue breve. Me dijo que su asesino anda suelto y que debería encontrarte ".

Sorprendentemente, Penélope asiente.

"Sí", dice. "Se lo dije al Rey, después del asesinato".

Simon habla. "Entonces, ¿por qué nadie ha hecho nada?"

Estoy confundido de cómo esto no parece ser una novedad para ella. Sin embargo, supongo que como mi madre me dijo que Penélope lo sabía, tal vez no debería confundirme. Pero lo estoy.

Me mira a los ojos con una mirada fija y penetrante mientras habla. "Debería ser obvio para cualquier mago que se precie que los hombres que llevaron a cabo el asesinato no fueron los que estaban detrás".

De hecho no estoy muy familiarizado con cómo se desarrollaron los eventos. "¿De qué manera?" Pregunto.

Me levanta una ceja y de repente comprendo por qué la gente sigue mis órdenes cuando hago eso. “Bueno, para empezar, no hicieron tu maldición. Solo la liberaron ".

"Estoy confundido", dice Simon, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Penélope continúa. “Lo que fue parte de por qué darte tu don fue tan desafiante. Habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera conocido al mago cuya magia estaba trabajando ".

Eso me detiene en frío. "¿Disculpa?"

Parpadea y hay una pausa. "Tengo la sensación", dice, "de que no tenemos todos la misma información".

Simon resopla. Suena casi como una risa. Estoy tan contento de que esté aquí.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo", digo.

La expresión de Penélope se suaviza, un poco. "Si no te importa, podría mostrarte los eventos de ese día".

Los ojos de Simon se mueven hacia mí. Esta es mi elección. Me están dando la opción de no presenciar el asesinato de mi madre, lo cual agradezco, pero no creo que podamos continuar hasta que lo haga.

Asiento con la cabeza. "Muéstranoslo."

Penélope obtiene una esfera de cristal transparente del aire.

"¿Dónde-?" Simon comienza. Penélope solo le lanza una mirada. Su cara demasiado joven es traviesa. (De verdad. Parece prácticamente de nuestra edad. Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que es la misma maga).

"Tendréis que mirar de cerca", dice, sosteniendo el cristal. Simon se mueve para compartir mi sofá y nos inclinamos hacia Penélope y la verdad que tiene en sus manos.

Primero, el cristal es transparente e incoloro. Y luego la habitación comienza a tomar forma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Penélope es conducida a través de las altas puertas a una gran habitación casi vacía. La sala de recepción de la habitación de los niños es más pequeña que la normal, aunque no menos opulenta. Los tronos gemelos contra la pared del fondo, en su estrado, fueron un regalo para una reina hace muchas generaciones. Están vacíos. En cambio, la reina y el rey consorte se paran a ambos lados del moisés dorado en la base de los escalones._

_La alfombra debajo de sus pies es de un dorado profundo con filigrana verde. Sus pasos son amortiguados en la espesa alfombra y sin música para recibir a los invitados como suele haber, el sonido más prominente es el pequeño sollozo del infante príncipe. La Reina y el Rey Consorte sonríen cuando se acerca. Ella hace una reverencia._

“ _Su Majestad, Su Alteza,” los saluda y la Reina Natasha toma sus manos._

_"Gracias por venir, Penélope", dice. Su voz es cautivadora. “Estamos agradecidos de que hayas continuado dando tus dones a tantas generaciones de nuestra familia”._

_"Es un honor", dice. Da un paso al lado del moisés y mira al príncipe durmiendo plácidamente. Una esquina de la manta blanca está apretada con fuerza en su pequeño puño._

_"Mi don para ti, príncipe Basilton", dice, " lo he pensado detenidamente". Levanta su mano, donde la piedra preciosa púrpura brilla en su dedo._

_Y al final del pasillo, las puertas se abren._

_Por un momento solo hay confusión. Seguramente los tres jóvenes se han perdido y han tropezado con la habitación equivocada. Pero hay un grito en el pasillo, una refriega y antes de que nadie más pueda seguirlos, un hombre cierra las puertas y coloca una barra de hierro entre las manijas, bloqueándolas. Los otros dos corren hacia la Reina, el Rey y Penélope._

_Los guardias apostados fuera de la sala de recepción hacen sonar las puertas, tratando de entrar. Le gritan a la Reina que ya llegan, por favor, que esté a salvo._

_"Malcolm", susurra la Reina. “Coge a Basilton y corre”._

_Lo hace. Coge al pequeño príncipe del moisés y corre hacia la puerta trasera mientras uno de los extraños lo sigue. Está cerrada. Están atrapados dentro. Cada uno de los hombres apunta con un arma a uno de ellos._

_No parecen asesinos. Están temblando, vacilantes._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Exige la reina Natasha. Malcolm, acurrucado en la esquina con el bebé, es arrastrado hacia el moisés, hacia los otros dos intrusos._

_El hombre con su daga apuntando a la Reina niega con la cabeza. Hay gritos en el pasillo. Las puertas tiemblan. Penélope comienza a retroceder hacia las puertas para abrirlas, pero el tercer extraño se vuelve hacia ella, blandiendo una daga reluciente._

_"Si quieres que el niño viva, no te muevas"._

_La reina Natasha palidece, pero su expresión solo muestra ferocidad. "¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi hijo?"_

_"Estamos aquí para darle un don", dice._

_"No harás tal cosa". Y la Reina también tiene una daga en su propia mano._

_Todo pasa muy rápido._

_Un extraño saca algo de su bolsillo y lo tira al suelo. El vidrio se rompe y una columna de humo en forma de serpiente se eleva y vuela hacia el bulto en los brazos de Malcolm. La reina Natasha grita y corre para interceptarla. Se presiona una daga contra la garganta de Penélope. Malcolm se vuelve, tratando de proteger a su hijo de la maldición. Alcanza al bebé de todos modos y Natasha grita de nuevo mientras cae de rodillas, el mango de una daga sobresale de su espalda._

_"¿Qué has hecho?" Malcolm ruge. Se lanza hacia Natasha, pero su atacante lo detiene. "¿Qué has hecho?"_

“ _La maldición es simple”, dice el hombre que la liberó. "Antes de que se ponga el sol en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, el príncipe Basilton será quemado por una llama y morirá"._

_"¡No!" gritan la Reina y el Rey. Penélope solloza y su atacante presiona su daga más cerca de su cuello._

_El asesino da un paso hacia la Reina una vez más. Ella se aparta de él, gritando de dolor y él le saca la daga de la espalda y la clava una vez más. Lo intenta por tercera vez, pero ella lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra hacia abajo. Su propia daga encuentra su marca en su pecho. Se derrumba sobre la alfombra dorada, manchándola de negro con la sangre._

_Las puertas se abren de golpe, por fin, y los soldados y los guardias entran en tropel. Los otros dos atacantes son apresados y llevados a rastras. Varios guardias corren en ayuda de la Reina, pero ella los despide. Penélope, liberada, cae al lado de Natasha. La mano ensangrentada de Natasha agarra su manga._

_"Ayuda a Basilton", suplica. "Haz algo. No dejes que maten a mi hijo "._

“ _Su Majestad”, dice alguien. "Estás herida, necesitamos un sanador"_

_"¡Por favor!" grita Natasha. "No hay nada que hacer por mí". Tose y la sangre le salpica las manos. "Ayuda a mi hijo"._

_Malcolm, infante en manos, colapsa al lado de su esposa. Él también la abraza, llorando._

_Lentamente, los soldados retroceden. Todos se retiran de la habitación, dando a la familia y a Penélope el espacio que la Reina demanda._

_La reina Natasha acaricia la cara de su hijo con una mano. Su manta recoge su sangre._

_"Penélope", susurra la Reina. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Malcolm. "Por favor. Su don, te lo ruego. No dejes que esta maldición se lleve a mi hijo "._

_Penélope levanta sus manos temblorosas, su anillo. "Lo intentaré. No puedo deshacer la magia de otro mago, pero haré lo que pueda "._

_Natasha sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. Malcolm entierra su cara en su pelo, presionando beso tras beso en su sien y en su mejilla. Mantienen a su hijo juntos._

_Penélope piensa, largo y tendido. Y finalmente, cuando la respiración de la reina Natasha se vuelve menos profunda, mientras jadea y tose, habla._

“ _No es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo dar. Mi don para el príncipe Basilton es este. Antes de que se ponga el sol en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, será quemado por una llama. Eso es cierto. Pero, en cambio, se quedará dormido eternamente "._

_"Gracias", jadea la Reina. "¿Cómo se despertará?"_

_"La forma en que se quita cualquier maldición", dice Penélope. "El beso del amor verdadero"._

_La reina Natasha besa la frente de su hijo. "Gracias, Penélope." Malcolm se hace eco de ella._

_Penélope comienza a ponerse de pie. "Lo siento, no puedo ayudar más. O ayudarte, mi Reina "._

_"Entiendo", dice Natasha._

“ _Las maldiciones y los dones”, dice Penélope, “son algunas de las únicas cosas para las que sirve la magia. No puedo regalarte salud, no ahora, pero puedo regalarte paz "._

_Y Natasha se relaja, solo un poco. Ella sangra, todavía, oscureciendo su vestido con su sangre vital. Pero respira más tranquila, sostiene a su hijo, murmura palabras de amor a su esposo. Penélope se marcha por respeto. Fuera de la habitación, los guardias, los soldados y el personal del castillo que corrieron en su ayuda, vigilan con la cabeza inclinada mientras la Reina pasa sus últimos momentos con su familia._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La imagen se desvanece de la bola de cristal de Penélope y mis oídos resuenan por el silencio. Estoy agradecido de que tuviéramos que reunirnos cerca para mirar. Simon se ha acercado aún más en los últimos minutos y el lado de su pierna presiona contra la mía. Él es cálido y me apoya.

Nunca supe toda la historia. Mi padre se lo habrá contado a alguien, pero nunca me lo transmitieron. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas, hay tanto en qué pensar, pensamientos sobre mi madre y su valentía, mis padres y su amor y la familia que debería haber tenido.

Me aclaro la garganta. "Tienes razón", le digo. "Es obvio. Trabajaban para otra persona ".

Simon tose a mi lado y se mueve un poco, estirándose. Espero que sepa que estoy agradecido de que no esté tratando de consolarme, de no hacerme pensar más en eso en este momento.

Penélope asiente. “El Rey le habrá contado a alguien cómo pasó. Sé que falleció poco después, pero se lo habrá contado a alguien ". Ella guarda la bola de cristal (dónde, no estoy seguro). "Pero a quienquiera que se lo dijera debe haberlo guardado para sí mismo o sería de conocimiento común".

"La maldición", susurra Simon, expresando lo que también estaba molestando mi mente. "Es ... tú ... quiero decir, no es ..."

Lo interrumpo para guardarle las palabras. "Sólo sabía sobre la maldición original", digo. La noticia del don de Penélope ha cambiado mi mundo. "Me dijeron que era el último deseo de mi padre que el fuego nunca estuviera cerca de mí porque moriría".

Penélope niega con la cabeza. "Eso no habría funcionado, de todos modos. La maldición no era si tocas una llama, era que lo harías. Mi don no cambia eso ".

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Todo lo que pensé, todo lo que supe, es diferente. He estado evitando el fuego toda mi vida con la esperanza de sobrevivir a la maldición, pero todo este tiempo ha sido mi destino.

"La coronación es en mi cumpleaños", digo. "Es en dos días". Quedan dos días para que la maldición me encuentre.

"¿Qué hay", dice Simon, su voz más baja de lo habitual y algo ronca, "sobre la cura?"

"El beso del amor verdadero", repito. Penélope asiente. "¿Cómo funciona?" Le pregunto.

Penélope se muerde el labio. "Mirando hacia atrás", dice, "desearía que hubiera otra forma de sortear tu maldición".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto.

Ella se endurece y me mira a los ojos. Tengo la sensación de que es una mujer que no endulza nada. "El beso del amor verdadero es el último rompedor de maldiciones", dice ella, lo que sabía. "Pero, por supuesto, depende de que la persona maldita tenga un Amor Verdadero".

"¿Qué hace a un amor verdadero?" Pregunta Simon. Su pierna está rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como lo hace cuando está estresado.

"Tu verdadero amor sería la persona que amas con todo tu corazón", dice Penélope. Sé exactamente a quién amo con todo mi corazón - está sentado a mi lado. Ella continúa "A quién amas verdadera y completamente y quién te ama con la misma profundidad a cambio".

Tiemblo. Penélope aprieta los labios como si supiera qué pregunta voy a hacer a continuación. Creo que ya sé la respuesta.

Estoy mareado. Me obligo a respirar. "¿Y si no tengo un amor verdadero?" Pregunto. Simon me mira con dureza. "¿Qué pasa entonces?"

Responde de verdad. Me alegro por eso. "Entonces mi don no funcionará".

"¿Baz morirá?" Simon susurra. "¿No se quedará dormido, solo…?"

Penélope asiente. "La maldición original permanecerá".

Yo respiro. Y respiro. Y respiro.

También puedo hacerlo ahora porque solo puedo seguir haciéndolo durante dos días más. Si eso.

"¿Sabes quién envió a los asesinos?" Pregunto.

"No", dice Penélope. "Solo que fueron enviados".

Asiento con la cabeza. "Gracias por tu ayuda. Si me disculpas ".

Tomo la puerta lateral de mi sala de estar, a través de mi estudio hasta mi dormitorio. Necesito espacio, necesito pensar, necesito que Simon no sea testigo de cómo estoy a punto de desmoronarme. Vi morir a mi madre.

Sé que amo a alguien de la forma en que Penélope describió, de todo corazón, de verdad y por completo. Pero nadie me ama de la misma manera.

No cambiaría la vida que he tenido por nada - no renunciaría a un minuto de la amistad de Simon, incluso si eso significara hacer espacio para alguien que pudiera amarme como yo lo amo. Si esto es todo lo que obtengo, al menos mis mejores recuerdos son todos de él.

Caigo en mi cama y aprieto los cuadernos de mi madre contra mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y deseo ese sueño, el que he soñado una y otra vez. Déjame caminar por el bosque con Simon a mi lado. Si voy a morir, déjame tener paz.


	4. Chapter 4

**SIMON**

"¿Estás _ciego_?" dice mi padre. El sirviente se encoge de miedo, con banderines negros y dorados aferrados en sus manos. "Está torcido. Todo ello. Arréglalo de una vez ". Se vuelve hacia mí mientras el criado sale corriendo. "Todo el mundo es incompetente".

Cubro un bostezo con la mano. "Por supuesto, padre", le digo, inexpresivo.

Hace un gesto hacia la sala del trono, medio ensamblada, pero, sin embargo, resplandeciente en colores Pitch. “¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Se está uniendo, finalmente ".

Asiento con la cabeza. "Mm hmm". Escondo otro bostezo.

“¿Y dónde diablos está el Príncipe? Se suponía que debía estar en su prueba hace horas ".

Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Estás bien, Simon?" pregunta mi padre, frunciendo el ceño. "Pareces muerto en vida".

Mi estómago se revuelve.

Murmuro algo sobre sentirme mal y él frunce el ceño más profundamente. “Ve a descansar, hijo mío. Espero que te sientas bien para la coronación de mañana ".

Mis pies me llevan lejos y casi choco con los sirvientes que desempolvan el retrato de la reina Natasha.

"Lo siento", murmuro y escapo al pasillo.

No he dormido, para ser honesto. Pasé toda la noche en el suelo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Baz. La golpeé, le rogué que me dejara entrar solo un momento para que pudiéramos hablar. Sé que me escuchó y sé que piensa que evitarme es lo mejor para mí. Eso o le dio vergüenza estar molesto y no quería que lo viera, pero no lo acepto. Hemos pasado por demasiado. Estuve allí cuando él tenía catorce años y estaba enfadado todo el tiempo, estaba allí cuando él tenía nueve años y estaba melancólico, estaba allí cuando tenía seis años y estaba plagado de pesadillas sin un padre que lo tranquilizara para que se durmiera. Si cree que puede alejarme ahora, en lo que podrían ser sus últimos días, está equivocado.

En ese punto, me niego a creerle a Penélope. Confío en ella completamente a pesar de no conocerla antes de ayer y sé que dice la verdad. Pero no puedo creer que la maldición tenga que hacerse realidad, que Baz tenga que ser quemado con fuego. No lo puedo creer. No lo haré. No puedo.

Cada vez que pienso en esa conversación me enfado. El tipo de rabia que burbujea en mi estómago, mi garganta, detrás de mis ojos y me hace jadear. No sé por qué, ni siquiera es saber que la vida de Baz está en peligro. Ese ha sido el caso desde siempre y si sobrevivió dieciocho años puede sobrevivir hasta mañana al atardecer. Es el don. Que si fuera quemado por el fuego - que _no_ lo hará, maldita sea - que sobreviva o no depende de si tiene un Amor Verdadero. ¿Cómo diablos es eso justo? ¿Y si no tiene uno, simplemente se muere?

Preguntó sobre eso, como si supiera con certeza que no tiene un Amor Verdadero. Y es cierto, nunca he visto que le guste nadie (aunque muchas damas visitantes y príncipes extranjeros ciertamente han tenido ojos para él), pero no parece correcto que esa sea la razón por la que no debería vivir.

¿Y si lo hace? Si de alguna manera se quema y se queda dormido y su Amor Verdadero viene a despertarlo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Se aman, se casan, envejecen juntos? ¿Se convertiría en su consorte, gobernando a su lado, durmiendo en su cama?

Nunca me había imaginado a nadie más en su futuro. Y ahora que lo he hecho, no puedo soportarlo.

Esa persona sería la que escucharía cada una de sus reflexiones, hablaría con él cuando esté enfadado, leería sus expresiones y conocería su corazón. Haría todas esas cosas que hago, que he hecho toda nuestra vida. Con alguien más allí, ¿dónde me dejaría eso? ¿Donde nos dejaría?

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que mis pies me han llevado a los aposentos de Baz hasta que estoy allí. Vera está ahí, dejando una bandeja de comida en el suelo junto a una que debe haber sido del desayuno. Está intacta. Deja la nueva y recoge la otra.

"Buenas tardes, Lord Simon", dice, notándome. "¿Estás bien?"

Echo un vistazo a la puerta de Baz. "He estado mejor. ¿Y tú?"

Sostiene la bandeja con una mano y me toca el brazo con la otra. "Me sentiría mejor si supiera que el Príncipe está comiendo. Quizá puedas persuadirlo ".

Primero tendría que dejarme entrar. Pero no menciono eso. "Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda", digo. Tiene ojos marrones - el castaño más cálido que he visto en mi vida. "No solo con Penélope y todo esto - con todo".

Vera solo sonríe. También se ve cansada. "La costurera lo está esperando, si sale. Mira si puedes hacer que coma” dice de nuevo y se va con la bandeja del desayuno.

Me agacho para recoger la nueva y golpeo la puerta con el puño.

“Baz. Déjame entrar."

Ninguna respuesta. Probé la manija, pero por supuesto está bloqueada.

Bien. Hay más de una forma de entrar. Intento abrir la puerta más abajo en el pasillo - su sala de estar. También golpeo esa puerta, pero cuando intento abrir la manija, la puerta se abre.

Baz está de pie ante la oscura chimenea, con los brazos cruzados. Me mira cuando entro. Su piel dorada está pálida y hay círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos.

"Pensé que había cerrado con llave", murmura y vuelve su atención a la chimenea. Pateo la puerta para cerrarla detrás de mí y dejo la bandeja con demasiada fuerza sobre una mesa. Algunos platos tintinean un poco.

"Merlín, Simon", dice Baz. "Cálmate."

"Detén esto," espeto. "Vera dice que no estás comiendo".

Se encoge de hombros, como yo y me invade un rayo de ira. "No he tenido hambre".

"No me importa. Necesitas comer algo ".

Se vuelve, rápido y sus ojos grises hoy son plateados oscuros. Son tan afilados y cortantes como una cuchilla. "¿Qué te pasa?" chasquea.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le respondo. Aprieto las manos a los lados.

Da un paso más cerca de mí. “¿Qué diablos piensas? Después de todo lo que descubrimos ayer-"

"Sí, Baz, después de todo lo que descubrimos ayer, ¿te estás encerrando, dejándonos fuera? ¿No te cuidas? "

"Gracias por tu _preocupación_. Me enteré de que estoy destinado a morir mañana por la noche y ¿quieres que te _entretenga_? "

“¡Joder, no! Eso es un montón de mierda- "

"¿Te importaría iluminarme entonces?"

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Grito. Baz me mira fijamente, con la cara contraída en un gruñido. Prácticamente estoy temblando, mi corazón late con fuerza y respiro con dificultad. ¿Por qué estamos enfadados? ¿Por qué estamos peleando entre nosotros?

Respiro hondo y trato de mantener la voz baja. “Esto es horrible. Créeme, lo sé. Existe la posibilidad de que mueras mañana por la noche o tal vez no te quemes en absoluto o tal vez te quedes dormido y te despierte tu Amor Verdadero-"

"Eso no pasará".

"No lo sabemos".

"Lo hacemos."

“Joder, Baz, está bien. Pero no hay forma de saberlo con certeza ". Me pone los ojos en blanco, pero sigo. “En cualquier caso, hay un castillo lleno de gente que se está preparando para tu coronación mañana y necesitan que sigas adelante como si estuviera pasando. No tiene sentido gastar hoy como si te fueras a morir, cuando es completamente posible que no lo hagas ".

"Simon-"

"Cállate." Me acerco a él, lo acorralo. Sus ojos recorren toda mi cara. Permanecen en mi boca, como si no pudiera mirarme a los ojos. "Sé que estás asustado y enfadado". Entonces me fulmina con la mirada, pero yo le devuelvo la mirada. "Pero yo también, maldita sea, así que no te desquites conmigo".

Baz me levanta una ceja. Odio que pueda hacer eso. "¿ _Estás_ asustado?" dice.

Mis manos vuelan por su propia voluntad. Estoy malditamente exasperado. Fuerzo mis manos en puños, las vuelvo a soltar y golpean ligeramente el pecho de Baz. No sé por qué están allí, pero no puedo moverlas. Las miro.

" _Sí_ , tengo miedo, idiota. Mi mejor amigo podría estar muriendo ".

No menciono la otra cosa que me asusta (porque me da miedo, creo).

Me obligo a apartarme de esa línea de pensamiento. Ambas. Todas las cosas aterradoras.

"De todos modos", murmuro. Puedo sentir los ojos de Baz en mi cara, pero sigo mirando mis manos donde se apoyan en su camisa. "Tenemos un asesinato que vengar y una coronación que preparar".

Golpeo con un puño contra Baz de nuevo y voy a alejarme, pero sus manos se levantan y envuelven mi muñeca, bloqueándome en su lugar. Sus dedos están helados.

"Espera", susurra. Hay un temblor en su voz. "Si - escúchame, por favor - _si_ muero".

"Baz".

"Por favor."

Le miro a los ojos y ya no son del color de un cuchillo, ahora son grises como la lluvia. Gris nube de lluvia en círculos oscuros. Es la imagen del dolor y el cansancio. Me duele.

Agarra mis muñecas con más fuerza. "Si muero. Demonios, ni siquiera tenemos pistas - si aún no hemos encontrado al asesino de mi madre y muero, ¿me prometes que seguirás adelante - que la vengarás?”

Trago mis repentinas náuseas. Aprieto los dientes y asiento con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo haré."

Baz deja escapar un suspiro. "Gracias", susurra. No suelta mis manos.

Le frunzo el ceño. "Baz, ¿te das cuenta?"

Sacude un poco la cabeza. "¿Mmm?"

Mis ojos arden. "Si - _eso_ pasa." Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. "No solo vengaría a tu madre. Quien la mató te maldijo ".

Lo escucho tomar aire.

"Haré lo que me pediste", le digo. "Pero también _te_ vengaré".

Su corazón late debajo de mi mano derecha.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de no pensar en cuántos latidos le quedan. Lo intento de esa manera que siempre sale mal, _no piens_ _es_ _en la forma_ _de morir_ _de Baz. No pienses en él muerto, frío y desaparecido._

"Simon", susurra. " _Simon_."

No puedo.

Me alejo de él.

"Vera te trajo el almuerzo", le digo, pasando mi puño debajo de mi ojo para atrapar la lágrima caliente a punto de caer. "Y necesitas ver a la costurera".

Sus labios están apretados con fuerza y parpadea rápido, mirando la alfombra. Asiente. "Bien. Come conmigo." Arrastra la mesa y empuja un tenedor en mi mano.

Nos sentamos en sillas juntas y comemos su comida. Es como si Vera hubiera previsto esto porque fácilmente es el doble de lo que comería de una sola vez. Además, hay bollos, que a él nunca le han gustado especialmente, pero ella sabe que adoro.

Lo dejo mientras se refresca y va a ver a la costurera, me tomo el tiempo para descansar un poco, como me indicó el Archimago. Baz me encuentra después, dormitando en mi dormitorio, sin decir palabra vuelvo a levantarme y pasamos el día al lado del otro. Hay mucho que hacer para preparar el castillo para la coronación, pero dondequiera que uno de nosotros sea enviado, el otro también va.

Como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños.

("Inseparables", siempre decía Vera).

Nos registramos con los cocineros y Baz aprueba los arreglos finales para el banquete que se llevará a cabo después de la ceremonia. Visitamos la sala del trono para ver el progreso allí y en el tiempo transcurrido desde que el Archimago me envió fuera, se han organizado filas y filas de asientos para lo que parece ser todo el reino por venir y presenciar la coronación del nuevo rey. Mientras estamos allí, se lleva a Baz a un ensayo de la ceremonia y yo me quedo a un lado mientras alguien hace la mímica de ponerle una corona en la cabeza y ruega en silencio que pueda hacerlo real. Cenamos juntos en el comedor (Vera mira con aprobación, sin duda contenta de que esté comiendo) y nos retiramos juntos a la sala de estar de Baz una vez más.

Ninguno de los dos durmió anoche. Ambos estamos a pocos centímetros del sueño, pero no estoy listo para darle las buenas noches y supongo que él siente lo mismo.

Observamos en silencio cómo el cielo nublado cambia de rosa a violeta a azul y luego a ese gris profundo e inquietante de una noche nublada. Hay tantas cosas que no se dicen, pero ¿de qué serviría decirlas?

Cuando finalmente habla Baz, no me mira.

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños", dice, "y nos quedábamos despiertos toda la noche contando historias?"

Casi sonrío. “Causando problemas, querrás decir. Corriendo y despertando a todo el castillo ".

Baz sonríe. “Bueno, sí, a veces. Pero me refiero a esas otras noches. Cuando estábamos cansados, pero no queríamos dormir ".

Me acuerdo. Nos acostamos de espaldas en la enorme cama de Baz, sobre sus mantas doradas y nos turnábamos con la responsabilidad de contar historias o bromas para mantener al otro despierto. Nos acostamos con nuestras cabezas una al lado de la otra, pero con los pies en direcciones opuestas. La cama era tan grande y nosotros éramos tan pequeños.

“Esta es mi última noche en estas cámaras”, dice y empiezo a protestar.

"Baz, no-"

"Silencio", espeta. “Quiero decir, por supuesto que la antigua suite de mi madre será mía después de la coronación. Las cámaras reales ".

Miro a Baz y él me mira a mí.

Lo conozco. Esto es lo más cercano a una respuesta que va a conseguir.

"Vamos, entonces", le digo y me dirijo hacia su dormitorio. "Estoy agotado."

Me presta algunas ropas de dormir y yo ocupo mi antiguo lugar en su cama. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me quedé dormido aquí? Seguramente no desde que teníamos doce años.

Hace frío, como siempre, porque es invierno y nunca ha habido un fuego en esta habitación para calentarlo. Baz se mete en la cama más lentamente y se acomoda de espaldas. Por supuesto, incluso duerme de forma ordenada.

La luz de la luna proyecta sombras oblicuas a través de la habitación y acentúa las líneas de la cara de Baz; la larga pendiente de su nariz, sus pestañas oscuras, su boca llena. Parece irreal, demasiado brillante, con sombras demasiado oscuras, como algo sacado de un sueño. Mis ojos quedan atrapados en la forma en que su pelo cae sobre las almohadas.

Gira la cabeza hacia mí y, por un momento, me deja ver cuán completa e insuperablemente aterrorizado está.

Mi aliento se detiene, él parpadea y desaparece.

Si no estuviéramos tan agotados como lo estamos, no creo que ninguno de los dos durmiera esta noche.

Pero en algún momento se queda dormido y veo cómo su pecho sube y baja con las respiraciones regulares que aún respira. Me quedo dormido con el sonido - de él todavía vivo, aquí a mi lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAZ**

Por primera vez en años, me despierto cálido.

Simon y yo nos hemos acercado el uno al otro en la noche. Se acuesta boca abajo con la cara vuelta hacia mí y su antebrazo, acurrucado hacia su almohada, está presionado contra mi hombro. Si moviera su mano, podría tocar mi pelo.

Ayer parecía tan seguro de que todavía es posible que la maldición no se cumpla. Sin embargo, si ese es el caso, si realmente cree que hoy no es el último, ¿por qué se quedó conmigo, durmió a mi lado, como si lo fuera?

Esto es muy diferente a cómo dormíamos juntos cuando éramos niños. Si esta es mi última mañana, si es la última vez que me despierto de una noche de descanso, me alegro mucho de que esté aquí conmigo. Nunca pensé que conseguiría esto, ni siquiera una vez.

Lo miro sin vergüenza mientras sigue durmiendo. Hago todo lo que no podré volver a hacer. Admiro las venas azul pálido en sus párpados, trazo los patrones de sus pecas y lunares hasta donde desaparecen debajo del cuello de su ropa de dormir (mía, en realidad). Miro la luz del sol de la mañana iluminar sus rizos bronceados como si fueran las llamas que me matarán. Puede ser que lo sean.

No necesito ser rey. Todo es secundario para él. No me arrepentiré de morir sin haber usado nunca la corona de mi madre, pero odio morir sin haber besado a Simon.

Quizá esté conmigo cuando pase. (Después de todo, apenas se ha ido de mi lado en días.) (Apenas se ha ido de mi lado en toda mi vida). Eso sería bueno. (Para mí. No puedo imaginar que sería agradable para él). Quizá entonces podría cumplir ese sueño. Solo besarlo, una vez. Un beso, luego moriré.

Él se mueve. Mis ojos se cierran de golpe para que no se dé cuenta de que lo he estado mirando. Y luego me maldigo a mí mismo porque voy a morir hoy, así que ¿por qué diablos importa si Simon me ve mirándolo?

Demasiado tarde.

Me comprometo y abro un ojo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si me acabara de despertar con todos sus gloriosos estiramientos. Hace un sonido, ronco por el sueño, mientras se pone de lado y se toca los ojos con las manos.

"¿Podrías hacerlo más fuerte?" Murmuro porque soy mi peor enemigo.

Me patea debajo de las mantas. Su rodilla se posa contra mi pierna. Hace que me ardan los ojos.

"Vete a la mierda", dice. Ahora está aún más cerca de mí, su nariz a solo unos centímetros de la mía. Abre los ojos y soy tragado por el azul. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan triste como la suya en este momento. "Feliz cumpleaños", dice.

Voy a llorar. Voy a llorar o besarlo o prenderme fuego en este momento.

Luego bosteza enormemente y comienza a levantarse de la cama. La única vez en mi vida adulta que me despierto junto a Simon en mi cama y él se va al minuto de despertar, la pesadilla absoluta. Hace mucho más frío sin él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no dejarme disfrutar de su calor unos minutos más?

Me mira a los ojos antes de ponerse detrás del biombo para cambiarse. “El desayuno no espera a nadie”, dice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rápidamente nos adaptamos a una apariencia forzada de normalidad. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos. Nos separamos brevemente para vestirnos para la mañana y encontrarnos en el comedor. Ninguno de los dos hace ninguna mención de _hoy -_ ninguna parte de hoy. Ni la coronación, ni mi inminente desaparición, nada de eso.

Lo que no anticipé son _todos los demás_. Todas las personas a las que se les dijo después del asesinato de mi madre que había sido maldecido y que me mantuvieran a salvo del fuego hasta después de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Toda la mañana, todos los que encontramos me saludan con una sonrisa de alivio y palabras de aliento. "¡Hoy es el día!" y "¡Viva el nuevo rey!" Con cada mirada esperanzada y sentimiento amable siento que mi corazón se hunde más en mi estómago.

Simon come aproximadamente la mitad de lo que come normalmente y me obligo a tragar al menos lo suficiente para no preocupar.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" Simon pregunta, como si fuera cualquier otro día, pero su sonrisa es de mentira.

Tengo un millón de cosas que me gustaría hacer hoy. Pero ni siquiera tengo un momento para revisarlas antes de que la gente comience a descender a la mesa del desayuno.

La costurera ha puesto las hombreras de mi uniforme para la coronación y debería ir a verla lo antes posible para comprobar que me queda. El canciller y el mayordomo tienen sesenta y un documentos que tendré que firmar como monarca entrante y tendré que hacer cuarenta antes de que haga mi juramento durante la ceremonia. El Archimago no logró aprobar un presupuesto u otro y es bastante urgente, así que debería hacerlo también "si hay tiempo". Y encima de todo, aparentemente es vital que mi retrato se cuelgue al lado del de mi madre lo antes posible, así que debería ver a alguien sobre la selección de los colores que debo usar y a qué artista debemos encargárselo y qué no poner. Todo esto antes de que mis ayudantes y mozos tengan que prepararme para la coronación.

En solo unas pocas conversaciones apresuradas, mi día se divide por completo en responsabilidades sin un minuto libre.

Empiezan a ocurrirseme todo tipo de cosas. Cosas que Simon y yo deberíamos haber hecho ayer mientras aún teníamos la oportunidad. Pasar otra noche en el festival para ver su final y volver a bailar bajo los farolillos. Montar a caballo y correr como solíamos hacerlo. Y, Merlín, dedicar el tiempo adecuado a vengar el asesinato de mi madre, como prometí hacer.

Mi consuelo es Simon y su promesa de vengarla. A nosotros.

Se nos concede un momento mientras le digo al canciller que estaré con él en las cámaras del consejo en breve. En el pasillo fuera del comedor ante un tapiz de colores tan antiguo como el propio castillo, Simon se rasca la nuca, se muerde el labio y mi corazón no puede soportar la vista.

Miro fijamente a un lado porque incluso ahora prefiero quemarme antes que dejarle ver lo que me hace.

"No me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenías que hacer", dice. "Pensé ... pero supongo que tiene sentido".

Asiento con rigidez.

Simon mira hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo donde el sol todavía está subiendo. La voz del asesino de la memoria de Penélope resuena en mi mente. _Antes de que se ponga el sol_ , dice, indiferente y desinteresado.

"Solo - mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?" dice Simon, con la voz espesa. No puedo mirarlo. "No te arriesgues. Mantente cerca de alguien, por si acaso ".

"Lo haré", le aseguro, aunque es inútil.

"Hablo en serio", dice. "No te atrevas a - esperar a que ..."

Entonces lo miro porque tengo que hacerlo. Se ve feroz, esperanzado. Hermoso. Es Simon y está completo, vivo y tiene toda una vida por delante. Si no puedo ser parte de ella, puedo concederle esto.

"Tendré cuidado", le digo y de hecho lo digo en serio esta vez. Al menos sabrá que lo intenté.

"Bien", dice. "Bien. Voy a-” Toma una respiración profunda y exhala de manera inestable. "Te veré más tarde. En la coronación ".

Y, Merlín, eso espero.

Mi voz está atrapada en mi garganta de nuevo, pero me obligo a hablar, por si acaso.

"Simon-"

"No, no lo hagas", dice. "No lo hagas. Por favor, no."

Entonces no lo hago.

Partimos en direcciones opuestas.

No debería mirar hacia atrás, pero lo hago.

Él también me está mirando.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me siento durante horas de tedio. Firmo decretos, apruebo presupuestos, visito a la costurera. Me duele la mano de la pluma y pierdo la noción de cuántas cosas se colocan debajo para mi firma. Hablo con decenas de personas en varias habitaciones y ninguna se acerca a mí con fuego, por lo que mi aprensión solo crece. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí me sobresalto preparándome para lo peor. Veo el sol a través de las ventanas y lo sigo a medida que sale y luego se hunde a lo largo de la tarde, en la cuenta regresiva hasta la inevitabilidad. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Mi corazón late más fuerte hasta que me mareo y me tengo que sentar. Mis dedos están helados, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

En un momento aparece Vera y me saca. La sigo, sin verla, hasta que me empuja hacia una bañera humeante y la combinación de calor y aromas de hierbas me devuelve a mi cuerpo. Un ayudante me ayuda mientras me baño y me frotan y limpian hasta que la sensación vuelve a mi piel. En realidad, no reconozco el baño al que me han traído. Es espacioso y está lleno de muebles elegantes y las ventanas tienen vidrios de colores.

Oh, Merlín. Estamos en las cámaras reales.

El suelo brillante se ilumina con formas coloridas proyectadas por las ventanas. Las ventanas que dan al oeste son cegadoras, demasiado brillantes para mirarlas. El sol se ha puesto tan bajo que estoy recibiendo su resplandor con toda su fuerza.

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que aquí, en este baño, mientras los ayudantes me peinan y me bañan en perfumes, me encuentre con una llama encendida y no encuentre la forma de evitarla?

No solo probable, sino garantizado, me recuerdo. Pero una parte cada vez mayor de mí comienza a brillar con esperanza.

Simon cree que es posible. Y si lo es, _esta noche es mi coronación_. Estrellas arriba, seré el rey. Seré rey, llevaré la corona de mi madre y seré el soberano gobernante de la tierra.

La realidad de la coronación me golpea de una vez. Suponiendo que no muera antes, todos los ojos estarán puestos en mí. No debo tropezar, no debo temblar, no debo vacilar. Esta noche me retiraré a las antiguas cámaras de mi madre y mi padre y llegará la mañana en que pueda hacer que retiren y sustituyan al Archimago de una vez por todas. De cualquier manera que le permita a Simon seguir viviendo en el castillo. (No, en realidad. Echaré al Archimago y promoveré a Simon a algo grandioso. Lo nombraré para un consejo de algún tipo o lo haré jefe de algo. O simplemente crearé una residencia permanente para el Duque de Algo y le otorgaré el título. Lo averiguaré. Seré el maldito rey.)

Mis ayudantes me presentan mis prendas para la ceremonia, excepto la que se agregará un poco antes. En verdad, la costurera ha hecho un trabajo tremendo. Muchas manos me ayudan a ponerme el fino jubón negro y me lo abrochan hasta el cuello. El dobladillo largo y los pantalones ceñidos me hacen parecer, en el espejo, aún más alto que nunca. El delicado bordado en el jubón añade el oro de la familia Pitch.

Entonces Vera regresa y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Mírate", susurra. Ni siquiera estoy vestido apropiadamente todavía, todavía me falta mucho, pero ella toma mi mano y dice "Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa".

Me lleva fuera de las cámaras reales, a través del castillo y hasta un conjunto de antecámaras que conectan con la sala del trono. Allí me espera el resto de mi atuendo ceremonial.

No tengo ni idea de cómo acabó asumiendo ella esta responsabilidad (no le di importancia), pero la propia Vera quita la capa de terciopelo negro del maniquí del traje y me la pone sobre los hombros. Pesa una tonelada absoluta y se arrastra por el suelo detrás de mí. La sujeta a mis hombros y una cuerda fina de oro se sitúa suelta sobre mi pecho, conectando los dos lados. El bordado dorado de la capa es mucho más grande que la diminuta filigrana de mi jubón, en cambio atrevido, grandioso y simétrico. Esta misma capa fue usada por mi madre y la suya y generaciones de reyes y reinas antes que nosotros.

Los toques finales son una selección de las joyas de la corona, incluido un anillo con el escudo de la familia Pitch. Tengo que sentarme una vez que todo está en su lugar, por el peso de la capa y por el temblor de mis rodillas.

"Gracias", le digo a Vera. Me toca la cara, lo que no ha hecho desde que era pequeño y me da una sonrisa más entre lágrimas. Alguien llama a la puerta y Vera se despide y me desea suerte al salir.

Me levanto, preparado para seguir al heraldo hasta la sala del trono.

Pero es Simon quien entra por la puerta y se detiene al verme. Alguien ha mostrado cierto cuidado con sus rizos y, por una vez en su vida, están limpios y realmente relucientes. Lo han vestido de azul profundo. Nunca se ha parecido más a un príncipe.

Y me mira con la boca ligeramente abierta.

“Yo - guau”, dice y traga.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para compensarlo.

Parpadea un par de veces y luego me mira a los ojos. Está luchando contra una sonrisa. “Siento que debería arrodillarme”, dice. "¿Debo jurarte lealtad?"

Yo sonrío. "Espero que a estas alturas pueda confiar en tu lealtad, de todas las personas". Me recuerda bruscamente que anoche dormimos en la misma cama.

Su cara estalla en una amplia sonrisa - la que puede detener mi corazón desde el otro lado de una habitación. "Por supuesto", dice.

Entonces Simon mira a la ventana y yo lo reflejo. El sol ahora es solo un semicírculo. Está a solo unos minutos de desaparecer detrás del horizonte. Compartimos una mirada comprensiva cargada de alivio. Estoy en algún lugar entre petrificado y mareado.

"Solo quería desearte suerte", dice Simon, "no es que la necesites".

"Se agradece", digo, honestamente. "Te buscaré".

"Hazlo. ¿De qué sirve hacerse amigo del futuro rey si no te mira cuando es coronado?”

Quiero borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara con un beso.

"Respira tranquilo, Baz", dice Simon. "Te veré pronto."

"Lo harás"

"Felicidades, mi Rey", murmura mientras se desliza fuera de la habitación, dejándome con el corazón acelerado y la mente en un torbellino.

Cuando la puerta se abre a continuación, estoy listo. Cuadro los hombros, levanto la barbilla y estabilizo las rodillas. Imagino que el peso de la capa sobre mis hombros es el de las manos de mi madre, guiándome. Casi siento como si ella me estuviera guiando hacia adelante.

Pero no es el heraldo quien entra.

Es el Archimago.

Y lleva una vela encendida.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIMON**

El salón del trono está lleno de charlas silenciosas. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta gente en el castillo. La sala del trono es insondablemente enorme y está repleta. Cada vez que se abre una puerta, casi mil cabezas miran para ver quién es y si la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

Incluso los balcones que rodean las paredes están llenos y las caras miran a la multitud de abajo. Los músicos reales están ahí arriba, en alguna parte. Puedo escuchar una especie de música suave destinada a entretenernos mientras esperamos.

Los tronos se sitúan en un estrado elevado, varios escalones anchos bajo él. Mi padre me dijo que a veces el trono destinado al consorte se quita para eventos como este, particularmente cuando no hay un consorte, pero Baz le dijo al personal que no se molestara. Estoy de acuerdo con él, no veo ninguna razón por la que deba alejarse de la coronación. Ese es el trono en el que se sentó su padre. De todos modos, el trono del consorte es más pequeño y los dos son un conjunto a juego. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo se moverían. Se ven espectacularmente pesados, hechos de oro bruñido y son tan elegantes y antiguos que parecen ser parte de la habitación misma.

También en el estrado, hoy, hay un pedestal rematado con una almohada ancha. Una corona exquisita descansa sobre la almohada, reluciente. El canciller está de pie junto a ella, vigilando.

Baz siempre se ha ajustado al papel de Príncipe. Pero hoy - viéndolo justo ahora, vestido _así -_ parece un _rey_. Esa corona brillante y ornamentada se hará más hermosa si la usa. No creo que me haya fijado en sus hombros antes de hoy, antes de que les pusieran la capa. Puedo imaginármelo en ese trono, ojos grises mirando a la multitud, buscándome.

Merlín.

Debo estar muy emocionado por él porque mi corazón está palpitando positivamente.

Una de las puertas de la parte de atrás se abre de nuevo y estiro la cabeza para mirar como todos los demás, pero es solo otro invitado entrando. La luz naranja entra mientras la puerta está abierta. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver un sol poniente.

Deben estar casi listos para comenzar. Mi padre y yo debemos sentarnos juntos, por supuesto, y él tampoco está aquí todavía, por lo que aún debe estar organizándose para la ceremonia. Está destinado a otorgar un regalo de prosperidad al Rey y al reino durante la coronación.

Me muevo inquieto en mi asiento. No me gusta estar sentado quieto durante largos períodos de tiempo y este definitivamente va a ser largo. Decido aprovechar el inicio tardío de la ceremonia y estirar las piernas. Camino a lo largo del salón del trono, de delante hacia las puertas, manteniéndome pegado a la pared porque en todas partes hay gente sólida. En medio de la multitud, veo a Penélope, que se vuelve y me mira a los ojos como si me hubiera leído la mente. Voy a ella.

Ella no pierde el tiempo. "¿Y?" pregunta con voz baja.

Me encojo de hombros. "No pasó nada. Él está bien." Todavía no se siente del todo real, que la amenaza realmente se haya ido.

Penélope frunce el ceño. La puerta de la parte trasera del pasillo se abre de nuevo y nos ilumina otro rayo de sol poniente. Ahora es más suave, más aguado. Está casi abajo.

La voz de Penélope es casi inaudible entre los murmullos de la multitud. "Simon", dice, "el sol no se ha puesto".

"En cualquier momento", digo.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "Llega tarde", susurra. "¿Dónde está?"

Tengo frío de repente. Me disculpo y retrocedo entre la densa multitud hasta el borde de la habitación y encuentro el camino hacia la puerta más cercana. Salgo al pasillo fresco y me dirijo hacia la antecámara. Lo comprobaré y luego regresaré dentro. Penélope verá que está bien y que la maldición no se ha cumplido.

Es extraño ver el castillo tan vacío. Pero incluso el personal está esperando en la sala del trono, preparando el banquete o trasladando las cosas de Baz a su nuevo alojamiento. No veo un alma en mi camino hasta que casi choco directamente con mi padre, corriendo hacia mí.

"¡Simon!" dice con una amplia sonrisa. "Un día trascendental, ¿no?"

“Sí, sí” digo, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Me muevo para continuar, pero él pone sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Será mejor que tomemos nuestros asientos. ¿Vamos?"

“Oh, por supuesto,” digo. "Solo iba a ver a Baz".

"No tiene sentido molestarlo", dice padre. "Ven también."

"Estaré solo un momento", le digo. "Discúlpame."

Casi se ríe. “Estás siendo infantil, Simon. Déjalo estar. El Príncipe puede arreglárselas solo ".

"No tomará mucho tiempo", digo y me muevo para pasarlo.

Se interpone en mi camino, bloqueándome.

“Ven conmigo”, insiste mi padre.

"Padre, no lo entiendes. Es importante. Solo necesito-"

"No, Simon."

Lo miro. La severidad de sus ojos en marcado contraste con su sonrisa amistosa.

Me enderezo y encuentro la mirada de mi padre. Mi estomago esta en nudos.

"¿Qué está pasando, padre?" Pregunto.

Su sonrisa flaquea. “Siempre supe que esta amistad vuestra sería problemática”, dice y su voz es muy fría.

Tengo náuseas. Necesito ver a Baz.

Mi voz sale como un susurro. "¿Por qué no puedo verlo?"

La puerta está ahí, delante de mí, al final del pasillo. Mi padre es lo único que se interpone en mi camino.

Hay pasos detrás de mí. Cuatro de los guardias privados del Archimago se acercan a nosotros. Padre los mira y asiente.

"Si es necesario", me dice y se hace a un lado. Casi corro hacia la puerta. Él me sigue, con los guardias a remolque.

Abro la puerta.

"Ahí está tu precioso _príncipe_ ", espeta mi padre y el mundo se desmorona.

No puedo respirar.

No puedo pensar.

Pequeñas cosas: Su pelo se desparrama por el suelo como tinta derramada. Brazo doblado en un ángulo extraño. La capa de terciopelo lo cubre como una manta.

El último rayo de sol se refleja en un anillo en su dedo enrojecido y quemado.

"¿Qué has hecho?", me escucho susurrar. "Padre, ¿qué has hecho?"

Me tambaleo hacia adelante, pero manos se envuelven alrededor de mis bíceps y me mantienen en su lugar. No puedo apartar los ojos de la pesadilla que tengo ante mí. No puedo hacer nada.

"Vosotros dos", espeta el Archimago. “Recoged el cuerpo. No debemos permitir que nuestro Príncipe permanezca más en el suelo. Llevadlo a un lugar más digno ".

_El cuerpo._

Los otros dos guardias se agachan y lo sujetan con los brazos, sin demasiada suavidad. Me voy a enfermar.

Un hombre mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño al Archimago.

"Mi señor, ¿estás-?"

“¿Necesitas más instrucciones? ¿Eres tan incompetente?” Ya no reconozco la voz de mi padre.

Los guardias se miran y el primero vuelve a hablar. "Es solo que no estoy seguro de que esté-"

"No pedí tu opinión. _Muévelo_."

Lo levantan y las palabras del guardia ruedan en mi cabeza. No son mucho para continuar, pero Merlín, es _algo_. Estoy mareado, temblando y entumecido, _esto no puede estar pasando_ , pero me concentro con todo lo que tengo en su cara flácida y demasiado pálida.

_Por favor. Por favor, joder, haz cualquier cosa._

No puedo mirarlo así.

Tengo que mirarlo.

Su cabeza cuelga.

Los guardias lo están empujando demasiado - no está bien - y no puedo ver si hace algo, si se contrae, si sus párpados se mueven o su pecho. Hago un esfuerzo con la vista. Observo su garganta en busca de pulso, observo su cara en busca de alguna señal.

No puedo ver nada.

Lo llevan a mi lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo y lo llevan al pasillo vacío.

Un sonido terrible sale de mí, en algún lugar entre un sollozo y un grito.

"¿Y tu hijo?" dice uno de los hombres que me sujetan.

El Archimago chasquea la lengua. “Encerradlo, supongo. Iré a informar al reino de que el Príncipe ha muerto ".

Me muevo y lucho mientras me arrastran. Lanzo maldiciones y amenazas al Archimago y grito pidiendo ayuda cuando llegamos al pasillo, pero el castillo también puede estar vacío. Todos están en la sala del trono esperando una coronación que no pasará.

_"Es solo que no estoy seguro de que esté-"_

¿Qué más podría significar eso? No - me obligo a apartarme de esa línea de pensamiento. Solo hay una palabra que aceptaré que el guardia quiso decir. _"Es solo que no estoy seguro de que esté muerto"_. Tiene que estar vivo. Tiene que hacerlo, porque si no está vivo, entonces está muerto, eso no se suponía que pasara. Se suponía que estaría bien. Hay una corona ahí atrás esperándolo. Tiene un legado que cumplir.

Vera dice que somos inseparables. No se suponía que nos separáramos.

Los guardias de mi padre me arrojan a una celda diminuta y helada en las entrañas del castillo. Hay una ventana con rejas de hierro en lugar de vidrio que deja pasar el viento invernal. La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de mí y un pestillo pesado me bloquea dentro. Me dejan sin palabras, sin nada más que un poco de moho y mis propias lágrimas.

Primero estoy enfadado. Estoy malditamente furioso - por la maldición, por mi padre, por mí mismo. Golpeo la puerta con los puños, arrojándome contra ella como si fuera a romper sus bisagras. Golpeo y grito. Luego me hundo en el suelo, sollozo en mis brazos y miro el cielo púrpura pálido cortado por los barrotes de las ventanas.

Pasé el amanecer dormido junto a él, en la habitación donde jugábamos juntos de niños. Ahora está anocheciendo.

La puerta traquetea y me pongo de pie. No dejaré que el Archimago o su guardia me vean llorando en el suelo como un niño. El cerrojo retrocede con un áspero chirrido y, para mi tremenda sorpresa, Penélope se desliza dentro, llave en mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Siseo. "Cómo hiciste-"

"No hay tiempo para eso", dice, sacando un pañuelo de la nada para que me limpie la cara. "El Archimago cree que ha ganado. Ya le ofrecieron continuar como monarca interino hasta que se anuncie un heredero ".

"Él es - yo no - qué-"

“Lo cual supongo que debería haberlo visto venir. Él tiene más que ganar con la muerte del Príncipe ".

"¿ _Qué_?"

“Todo tiene mucho sentido. Pero podemos lidiar con todo eso después ".

No puedo respirar suficiente aire. "Penélope-" No puedo entender lo que está diciendo. Y odio la pregunta que hago a continuación. "¿Crees que está muerto?"

No me atrevo a adivinar la respuesta. Pero no hay tristeza en su cara, solo ese conocimiento que vi antes y mucha determinación. "Le di ese don, Simon", dice Penélope. “Esa magia es parte de mí. Puedo sentirla."

Es como si las cosas comenzaran a reconstruirse. El mundo se desvaneció antes y, de repente, está regresando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Susurro.

"Está vivo", dice Penélope. "Y te necesita".

Claro que lo está. Baz está vivo. Odio haber pensado alguna vez que no lo estaba. Estoy jadeando de alivio y tiritando por todas partes.

Esto significa que tiene un Amor Verdadero, en alguna parte, pero no puedo encontrar el mismo miedo en mí que antes. Solo me importa que _viva_.

Los ojos de Penélope se dirigen rápidamente a la puerta, al pasillo oscuro del que acaba de llegar.

"Si el Archimago te puso aquí", dice, "entonces me imagino que tendrás problemas para atravesar el castillo libremente".

"¿Sabes dónde han llevado a Baz?" Pregunto.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "¿A su dormitorio tal vez?" Sugiere.

Pero estaban moviendo sus cosas, por supuesto. Su dormitorio ya está vacío.

Se lo digo. "Las cámaras reales entonces", reflexiono. "En la parte superior de la torre oeste".

"No será fácil llegar hasta allí, no con sus hombres alrededor".

Eso no servirá. Baz está vivo, maldito en un sueño y dado por muerto. Tengo que llegar a él lo más rápido posible. No puedo soportar la idea de que esté tirado ahí solo.

La respuesta me llega fácilmente. Me he escabullido por este castillo toda mi vida.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a los sótanos?" Pregunto y Penélope asiente. Salimos de la celda y volvemos a cerrar la puerta con la llave que Penélope le quitó a un guardia, de alguna manera. No hay nadie aquí, en esta parte oscura y húmeda del castillo, pero Penélope va primero en cada esquina y vigila por si acaso. Caminamos de puntillas hasta que el suelo se inclina un poco y pronto nos encontramos acercándonos a los sótanos en la parte más seca y menos podrida de este suelo subterráneo. Lidero el camino después de que Penélope compruebe que no hay nadie en los sótanos. Le muestro la parte de atrás donde la reserva de vino de la corona envejece en enormes toneles de madera. Arrastro el falso a un lado y la sigo a través del pasaje que revela deslizando el tonel a su lugar detrás de nosotros.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta mientras nos apresuramos, agachados, por el pasillo oscuro.

“Hay muchos de ellos en el castillo,” le digo. "Son secretos. Confío en que no anunciarás este ".

"Por supuesto que no."

Emergemos momentos después en la biblioteca, a través de un estrecho espacio entre las estanterías. Penélope explora más adelante y no encuentra a nadie acechando entre los libros, luego se vuelve hacia mí.

"¿Estamos cerca ahora?" pregunta y yo asiento. “Entonces tendrás que tener mucho cuidado. Déjame darte algo ".

Murmura algo, como un verso de poesía y, de esa manera, alcanza el aire y saca un objeto largo y dorado. Se solidifica en sus manos, tomando la forma de una espada ancha reluciente.

Me la tiende, pero no la acepto.

"Aquí, Simon", insiste. "Se llama la Espada de los Magos. Si tus intenciones son buenas y justas, te dejará usarla ".

Todavía dudo, pero ella me la empuja. “Solo será útil para las cosas que considere puras de corazón. Puede que no la necesites, pero ¿no preferirías tenerla por si acaso?”

Tomo la espada. Es más ligera que la mayoría de las que he usado y equilibrada como si estuviera hecha para mi mano.

Penélope asoma la cabeza y mira por el pasillo.

"Nadie."

Ajusto mi agarre en la empuñadura y también miro hacia el pasillo. Me duele el estómago y estoy mareado por el torbellino de emociones que me ha traído hoy.

"¿Estás segura de que está bien?" Le pregunto porque es muy difícil de creer. Parecía tan cadáver.

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo. Regresamos a la biblioteca a medida que pasan.

"Estará mucho mejor una vez que llegues a él", dice.

Esa es la otra cosa. "Pero no puedo ayudarlo", murmuro.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se asoma por la puerta de nuevo. "Ambos sois tontos", dice. "Ahora vámonos."

Y lo hacemos. Ya sea que pueda o no salvarlo, puedo quedarme a su lado y dejar que el reino sepa quién le hizo esto. Porque el Archimago ya no es mi padre, al menos en lo que importa. (En realidad nunca lo ha sido. Sé que Baz cree que sí.) ¿Dónde está el Archimago? ¿Consolando a un reino por un asesinato que cometió?

El castillo ya no está en silencio. Está vivo con el caos. Subiendo las escaleras resuenan los sonidos de cientos de voces conmocionadas, que sin duda son canalizadas fuera de la sala del trono y se les pide que regresen a casa. Todo el personal debe estar todavía donde estaban cuando el Archimago hizo su anuncio, excepto por su guardia privada. No veo a nadie, solo escucho la indignación y la angustia, hasta que doblamos la esquina hasta la última escalera de las cámaras reales y nos encontramos cara a cara con dos de los guardias privados.

"¿Cómo-?" dice un hombre y el otro pone su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada en su cadera.

"Deberías estar encerrado", dice el primero y me doy cuenta de que son los mismos dos que me arrojaron a esa celda tan recientemente.

Penélope se mantiene firme y yo levanto la Espada de los Magos. Brilla con su propia luz, como si tuviera un sol dentro.

Realmente no quiero usarla. Pero voy a superar a estos guardias, cueste lo que cueste.

Sorprendentemente, al ver la Espada, los dos hombres dan un gran paso a un lado, en perfecta sincronía. Sospechoso, doy un paso vacilante hacia ellos, pero ni siquiera alcanzan sus armas. Mantengo la hoja apuntando hacia ellos mientras pasamos, cauteloso. Penélope va delante de mí y yo la sigo con la Espada, pero no llega ningún ataque y me dejan pasar.

En el hueco de la escalera, Penélope se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Ves? La espada es útil ".

Le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento y empujo hacia adelante, hacia arriba. No he pasado mucho tiempo en las cámaras reales, aunque el Archimago vivió en ellas toda mi vida, pero tengo una idea aproximada de dónde, por encima de mi cabeza, está Baz. No puedo llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Subimos por la escalera curva en anchos bucles de la enorme torre. Mientras corro, cuando mis pies golpean las escaleras de piedra pulida, formas oscuras comienzan a surgir por todos lados. Desde las paredes, las ventanas, las mismas escaleras, crecen zarzas retorcidas, espinas brotan y se enredan en mis pies.

"¡Cuidado!" Penélope grita cuando una zarza espinosa se envuelve alrededor de mi tobillo. La corté con la espada. Más zarzas surgen bajo cada uno de mis pasos. La espesura crece tan rápido que cuando desaté el pie de las púas que hay debajo, se ha formado un verdadero muro a través de la escalera, bloqueando mi camino. Los zarzas espinosas siguen retorciéndose y moviéndose, llenando cada espacio hasta que la torre oeste es una masa de espinas vivientes.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Grito mientras púas y espinas llenan cada rincón de mi visión.

"El Archimago, sin duda", dice Penélope. "Esta es una maldición si alguna vez he visto una".

Mierda. Al menos sé que vamos en la dirección correcta.

_Ya voy, Baz._

La espada avanza eficazmente contra las zarzas onduladas, cortándolas en grandes y limpios trozos. Las partes se desvanecen a medida que se separan de la masa, descubro. Me aparto, abriendo un camino áspero a través de las sólidas zarzas. Las espinas enganchan mi ropa, mi piel, me arrancan el pelo a medida que avanzo. Penélope le sigue, manteniéndose cerca para que la masa en constante crecimiento no la agarre de inmediato. Nos abrimos paso a la fuerza, dejando que la Espada guíe el camino, hacia arriba y hacia arriba hasta que finalmente, por fin, salimos tambaleándonos de las escaleras y entramos en las cámaras reales.

Penélope se queda en lo alto de las escaleras. "Esperaré aquí, en caso de que alguien venga".

Asiento con la cabeza y paso por la primera puerta.

Es otra biblioteca, ni la mitad del tamaño de la del castillo, pero grandiosa de todos modos. Me apresuro a atravesarla y me encuentro en una sala de estar.

Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras busco en la suite, mirando en cada habitación para encontrar el dormitorio. ¿Qué tan grande es esta suite? Hay una docena de habitaciones, al menos. Solo necesito encontrar a Baz.

Pero allí, finalmente, en el lado este. Una puerta cerrada que solo puede conducir al dormitorio. Entro.

Lo han acostado en la cama más grande que he visto en mi vida, incluso más grande que la anterior. Está encima de las mantas y han cruzado las manos sobre su cintura. A medida que me acerco, veo que todavía lleva la capa y todo, como si se fuera a sentar en cualquier momento y se fuera a dirigir a su coronación.

Él yace perfectamente, inquietantemente quieto. Es demasiado fácil creer que está muerto. Pero a medida que me acerco, mientras observo, su pecho se eleva ligeramente y cae un momento después. Respira lenta y suavemente. Espero que sea un sueño tranquilo.

Renuncio a poner una silla junto a su cama porque la cama es tan gigante que bien podría sentarme al otro lado de la habitación. En cambio, dejo la Espada y me acomodo en el borde de la cama, frente a él. Tomo su mano y la sostengo entre las mías. Siempre está helado. Quizá pueda darle un poco de calor. (Deberían haberlo puesto debajo de las mantas para mantenerlo caliente).

Parece pequeño aquí. Lo que es ridículo, es magníficamente alto y una de las personas más intimidantes que he conocido. Pero yaciendo inerte en la vieja cama de su madre, todavía no siendo el Rey, frío, durmiendo y maldito, parece un niño. Estoy abrumado por la necesidad de quedarme con él, protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo y hacerle compañía.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que dormir así hasta que alguien pueda salvarlo? ¿Dónde empezaré a encontrar el verdadero amor de Baz?

Aprieto su mano con más fuerza. Ojalá no necesitara un amor verdadero. Quiero ser quien lo salve.

" _Él te necesita_ ", recuerdo que dijo Penélope. No "él necesita ayuda", " _te_ necesita".

Mis ojos recorren la cara dormida de Baz, tal como lo hicieron anoche, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes. Siempre ha sido exasperantemente guapo. Echo hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que está casi en sus ojos y mi mano se demora en su pómulo. Está muy frío, incluso allí. Mis dedos rozan el lado de su cara hasta su mandíbula. Es extraño ver su cara tan relajada. Mantiene sus expresiones tan cuidadosamente compuestas. Siempre la imagen perfecta de lo que sea que esté sintiendo: desdén, desinterés, diversión o pura malicia burlona. Es un privilegio poco común ver algo más. Soy uno de los pocos afortunados que alguna vez lo ve con la guardia baja.

Es muy bueno burlándose. Pero su boca también se ve bien así. Mi dedo toca la curva de su labio inferior, tan suavemente que apenas lo siento.

¿Cuándo me incliné así? Estoy tan cerca de él. Podría contar sus pestañas. (Una parte de mí quiere hacerlo). Podría recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y quedarme dormido con él. (Como anoche, pero mejor.) Podría presionar mi cara contra su pelo y respirar el hecho de que está vivo.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

No estoy pensando. Realmente no. Si estuviera pensando no me estaría inclinando más cerca de él, tocando su cara con las yemas de mis dedos.

" _Él te necesita_ ", dice el eco de Penélope, de nuevo.

¿Podría? ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda hacer esto por él?

Merlín, quiero. Quiero salvarlo. Quiero que sigamos siendo inseparables.

Necesita a su verdadero amor.

¿Lo amo yo?

 _Sí_ , mi mente suple. Es mi amigo más querido. Siempre lo ha sido.

Una parte de mí ya sabe que me estoy engañando. ¿Por qué si no me causaría tanto miedo y frustración la idea de que envejeciera con otra persona?

Obviamente me preocupo por él. Aparentemente me gusta. Y está vivo, maldita sea, así que alguien a quien ama debe amarlo de verdad a cambio.

Estoy tan cerca de él. Puedo sentir su suave respiración en mi cara.

Podría simplemente despertarlo de lo fuerte que late mi corazón.

Ya ha pasado demasiado maldito tiempo durmiendo. El Archimago podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y quiero ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo.

No hay nada de malo en intentarlo, me recuerdo.

Su mano todavía está flácida en la mía, la que no recorre su pómulo. La aprieto, más para consolarme que para otra cosa. Mis dedos todavía se mueven contra su mandíbula. Y, muy lentamente, bajo la cabeza y presiono mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

Su boca está fría y muy, muy suave.

Lo beso durante un largo momento antes de retroceder.

Debo estar apretando su mano con demasiada fuerza, pero la aprieto más fuerte.

 _Despierta, Baz,_ deseo. _Por favor, despierta_.

Aún así, respira tranquilamente, de manera uniforme y sus párpados ni siquiera revolotean. Me tiemblan los labios.

Y luego jadea.

Los ojos grises se abren de golpe, el color se apresura a sus mejillas y agarra mi mano de vuelta, respirando fuerte y rápido.

**BAZ**

Me despierto de repente con la sensación de que me acabo de caer desde una gran altura. Lo primero en lo que mis ojos aterrizan es en Simon, inclinado sobre mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Simon," jadeo, porque él es lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme. No estoy en mi dormitorio. No sé dónde estoy. "Estoy - donde-"

"Shh", susurra, en un extraño cambio de roles. Por lo general, es el que tartamudea como un tonto. "Estás bien", dice. "Estamos en las cámaras reales".

Algo me toca la cara, me doy cuenta. ¿Su mano? Cae tan pronto como lo noto.

Las cosas comienzan a fluir hacia mí. La coronación, la vela-

"El Archimago", digo. Mi pecho palpita. Estoy aspirando aire como si me hubieran asfixiado. "El Archimago tenía una vela".

Él asiente. "Lo sé. Vine a buscarte ". Por supuesto que lo hizo. Gracias a Dios por él. Su pelo está todo revuelto, me doy cuenta. ¿Qué pasó con esos rizos dispuestos con amor? No importa - sigue siendo una visión.

Él está aquí. Estoy despierto y él está aquí.

La vela. La maldición.

Me siento erguido y me doy cuenta de que estoy sosteniendo su mano. O está sosteniendo la mía. Nos tomamos de la mano.

Estoy despierto, él está aquí y me toma de la mano. Merlín, estoy mareado. Me aprieta la mano mientras lucho por equilibrar mi respiración.

¿Él hizo-?

Tiene que haberlo hecho.

Lo miro fijamente. Esos ojos azules claros, el lunar en su mejilla y sus _labios_ -

¿Es posible - _de hecho es posible_ \- que Simon acabara de romper mi maldición con un beso y _yo estaba dormido_? Mi mano se desplaza hasta mis labios, como si pudiera sentir su beso allí si lo intento.

Se acerca un poco más a mí. "¿Estás bien, estás herido?"

 _Eso_ no importa lo más mínimo en este momento. Él es mi verdadero amor. No quiero pensar en nada más.

“Simon,” digo y acerco nuestras manos unidas hacia mí. "Estoy despierto."

Él sonríe, luciendo demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Esto es real. "Lo estás", susurra en respuesta.

"Rompiste la maldición".

Sus mejillas se sonrojan. "Lo hice."

Esto no funciona. Lo miro con una mirada intencionada y enarco una ceja. "Es bastante injusto que estuviera dormido durante eso. Eso es algo que me hubiera gustado recordar ".

Simon suelta una carcajada. "¿Te refresco la memoria?" Está jugando, pero lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para ver la inquietud en sus ojos. Me derrito, le dejo ver que realmente lo digo en serio. Mi mano libre llega a su hombro y lo atrae hacia mí, solo un poco.

"Por favor, hazlo", murmuro. Y lo hace.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras él se inclina. Tiemblo cuando me besa con una suavidad insoportable. Le devuelvo el beso, aferrándome a él por mi vida. Estoy flotando.

_Simon me está besando._

Necesito _más_.

Inclino la cabeza, me acerco más a él, pero él se aparta de repente. Su mano está en mi cara de nuevo y él es la única cosa cálida en esta habitación.

"Baz", susurra y mi corazón late con fuerza. “Baz. Joder - _Baz_ ".

"¿Simon?"

"Tenemos que irnos", dice y me lleva con él mientras se pone de pie. Mi cabeza da vueltas por un momento mientras me enderezo y con gusto aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarme del brazo de Simon para mantener el equilibrio. “La coronación, la gente - el Archimago. Trató de matarte ".

Aprieto los dientes. (Hasta aquí nuestro momento aquí en la torre).

Simon se detiene en seco. "¿Crees que …?" Traga. "¿Crees que también hizo la maldición?"

Oh, Merlín. Simon. "Tendría sentido", digo, en voz baja. Observo su reacción.

Para su crédito, simplemente asiente. "Yo también lo creo", susurra. "Vamos. Han pasado muchas cosas. El reino cree que estás muerto ".

Toma una espada que no había notado antes y me saca de la mano. Lo sigo hasta la escalera, donde encontramos a Penélope. Me informan mientras nos apresuramos hacia abajo, a través de una zarza de espinas que definitivamente no estaba aquí antes. Dos guardias en la parte inferior de la torre nos miran en blanco y desinteresados mientras pasamos corriendo.

Se oye un grito cuando entramos en la sala del trono. El Archimago se para ante la multitud, ofreciendo alegremente palabras de consuelo a la multitud angustiada.

Se congela al verme.

Afortunadamente para mí, junto con los angustiados asistentes a la coronación, la sala está llena de soldados y guardias del castillo en abundancia.

Miro a Simon, por si acaso. Pero mira al Archimago con una malicia que coincide con la mía. Así que continúo.

Inclino la cabeza hacia mi aspirante a asesino. "Agarradle", pido y una docena de hombres saltan.

El Archimago intenta correr, pero la habitación está tan llena de gente que mis hombres llegan primero a él. Les indico que lo encierren bajo una fuerte guardia. Puede ser tratado adecuadamente más tarde. No merece ni un momento más de mi energía todavía.

"¡Príncipe Basilton!" llama el canciller, empujando a la gente para alcanzarme. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien".

"Estoy bastante bien, gracias".

"Esto es un verdadero lío, ¿no?" dice el canciller, señalando la escena que tenemos ante nosotros. Me mira. Y, me doy cuenta, también lo hacen otros miembros del personal del castillo. Cierto. El Archimago no está aquí para dejarme a un lado y decidir qué hacer por su cuenta. Esto depende de mi. Y no sé qué hacer.

Simon se acerca a mi lado y deja que sus nudillos rocen los míos. Agradezco su apoyo, por sutil que sea.

"Supongo", dice el canciller. "que la pregunta ahora es, ¿habrá una coronación esta noche?"

Simon farfulla. "¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?"

La coronación se siente como lo menos importante en este momento. Pero miro al canciller en busca de su opinión.

Empieza a divagar. “Ciertamente, lo que importa es si el príncipe está preparado para tal ceremonia, dadas las circunstancias. Su excelencia, por supuesto que podemos posponerla. Sin embargo, los preparativos tomarán otra semana, al menos, y la comida para el banquete deberá ordenarse nuevamente y será necesario establecer un monarca interino- "

"Canciller", lo interrumpo. La coronación, recuerdo, no es para el Rey. Es para el reino. “Estamos sólo con una hora de retraso. Estoy en perfecto estado de salud ”, aunque más que un poco conmocionado,“ y no veo ninguna razón por la que la coronación no deba continuar según lo planeado ”.

El canciller se hunde con alivio. “Déjamelo a mí, excelencia”, dice y se apresura a marcharse.

Me estoy tambaleando.

Una mano en mi espalda me guía fuera de la sala del trono, hasta que me encuentro en la misma antecámara que antes. Simon me empuja a una silla. La vela está en el suelo, apagada. La tira por la ventana.

Estoy cansado. Me duele el cuello. Esta capa de mil kilos está sujeta a mis hombros y casi me matan, me maldicen y me rescatan solo en la última hora.

Simon se para frente a mí, frunciendo el ceño. "No tienes que hacer esto", dice.

Niego con la cabeza. "No se trata de mí", le digo. "Es la gente, el personal del castillo. No puedo hacer que vuelvan a pasar por todo esto en una semana ".

Una mano vacilante se extiende. Levanta mi barbilla con los dedos y me mira a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro?" pide.

Asiento con la cabeza. Y los labios de Simon se contraen como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa. "Eres un tonto sacrificado. ¿Lo sabías?"

Eso me hace sonreír. Simon se inclina y presiona sus labios contra mi frente. (Podría llorar. ¿Este es mi mundo ahora? ¿Simon y sus besos?)

Soy un desastre desordenado. (Demasiado por el arduo trabajo de mis ayudantes antes.) Simon hace lo que puede para ayudarme a ordenarme. Él alisa mi pelo hacia abajo (y me debilita con la sensación de sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo. _Guau_.) Me quita la capa de terciopelo, alisa la parte delantera de mi jubón. Sigo buscando cosas que arreglar, motas de polvo que quitar, pero él atrapa mis manos y las detiene. Si puede mirarme así, tal vez no parezca un desastre. Simon se queda hasta el momento en que el heraldo viene a escoltarme.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El canciller hace un excelente trabajo. Cuando regreso a la sala del trono, todo se ve como debió estar antes de que las cosas salieran mal. Penélope ha sido llamada a obsequiar prosperidad al reino, en lugar del Archimago y amablemente lo acepta. Me arrodillo ante el canciller y recito mi juramento al reino. Cuando me levanto, subo los escalones y, por primera vez, me siento donde mi madre se sentó una vez en este trono tan viejo como el reino. Y cuando me colocan la corona en la cabeza, busco a Simon en la multitud y él me sonríe cuando me declaran Rey.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El banquete es otra bestialidad por completo. Estoy sentado en la mesa alta, donde todos pueden verme y me obligo a mantener una conversación agradable y una postura real y adecuada durante una comida increíblemente larga y ruidosa. Sin embargo, para mi gran fortuna, las personas sentadas a ambos lados de mí deben ser el canciller y el Archimago. El propio canciller sugirió que el heredero del Archimago estaría bien dadas las circunstancias. Así que Simon se sienta a mi lado y sostiene mi mano debajo de la mesa.

Los músicos tocan mientras se quitan los platos, lo que indica el comienzo del baile. Afortunadamente, esta es una tradición en la que no se espera que participe el Rey. No es que no quiera bailar, por supuesto. Simplemente tengo otros planes.

Una vez que el baile ha comenzado y no es probable que mi desaparición cause revuelo, me disculpo de la mesa. El canciller sonríe y me despide. Ahora soy el rey, supongo. Si quiero salir temprano de un banquete, ¿quién me detendrá?

Arrastro a Simon fuera del salón de banquetes y más allá, al patio central del castillo. La música, las risas y la luz de las velas se derraman detrás de nosotros, pero aquí fuera está más tranquilo. No me di cuenta de que tenía tal dolor de cabeza hasta que el silencio me alivió un poco.

Con la música y la luz de la luna, recuerdo nuestro baile en el festival, hace apenas unos días. Me imagino que está pensando en lo mismo cuando me ofrece la mano. La tomo y nos acercamos el uno al otro como lo hicimos esa noche.

Estoy demasiado exhausto para aterrorizarme por su cercanía, pero no tanto como para no afectarme. Debe notar que me quedo sin aliento porque una leve sonrisa tira de sus labios.

(Labios que he besado. Estoy viviendo una vida de ensueño).

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" susurra.

De hecho, ¿qué?

"Ahora ..." Mis ojos se desvían de nuevo a las puertas abiertas del salón de banquetes, a toda la gente allí. Mi gente. Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en gobernar todavía. "Ahora puedo tener un maldito fuego cuando hace frío", digo. "Ya no tengo que congelarme mientras duermo".

Simon resopla, divertido, pero sus ojos son serios. "No estoy seguro de dejar de tener miedo de ti y el fuego", admite.

"Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera puedo mantenerme caliente?"

Los ojos de Simon se entrecierran y el brazo alrededor de mi cintura me atrae abruptamente hacia él. "¿Tuviste frío anoche?" murmura y mi cara se calienta. Él será mi muerte. "¿Y?" presiona.

Dos pueden jugar este juego. Dejo que mis dedos se muevan a un lado de su cuello y traga saliva. "Estuve casi lo suficientemente caliente anoche", miento. Estaba perfectamente caliente solo con él allí. "Quizá ese arreglo merezca otro intento". No tengo ni idea de dónde viene esto. Debo tener una verdadera necesidad de dormir para poder decir cosas _así_.

Él también se está sonrojando ahora. Quiero sentir lo cálida que está su mejilla.

Puedo hacer eso ahora, me doy cuenta y lo hago. Presiono mis labios contra el lunar de su mejilla, el que quería besar desde que tenía doce años. Es tan _cálido_. Merlín, estoy cansado.

"Esa es una buena idea", dice Simon sin aliento. Entonces se aparta de mí y casi protesto, pero me retiene de la mano y me lleva a través del patio.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto. No quiero ir a hacer cosas. Quiero seguir balanceándome con él con la música. O ir a dormir.

Simon bosteza. “Tus aposentos”, dice. Me ahogo con mis palabras.

Está tan oscuro en las escaleras que apenas puedo ver a Simon a mi lado. Solo escucho sus pasos al compás de los míos. Una imagen surge en mi mente, de Simon a mi lado en el bosque velado de mis sueños. Pero a diferencia del sueño, puedo girar la cabeza, dejar que mis ojos se adapten y él me sonríe.

Vera no ha encendido el fuego de mis nuevos aposentos, pero hay velas en linternas de vidrio alrededor de las esquinas de los aposentos, proyectando un suave resplandor.

Simon se dirige hacia la cama, pero lo detengo. "Espera", le digo y le suelto la mano. "Antes de dormir", le susurro. Porque ha hecho esto dos veces ahora y quiero una oportunidad.

Puse mis manos en su mandíbula y dejé que mis pulgares rozaran la suave piel de sus mejillas. Los labios de Simon se abren y toma una respiración irregular. Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia mi boca e inclina la barbilla hacia arriba mientras me inclino y lo beso.

Es tímido, dulce e insoportable hasta que las manos de Simon se deslizan hacia arriba y agarran mi espalda. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo y nos empujamos hasta que nos besamos como si nos necesitáramos para sobrevivir. Hay terciopelo debajo de mis manos y él está sonriendo contra mis labios y justo antes de que piense que me derrumbaré bajo su toque, apoyamos nuestras frentes juntas y recuperamos el aliento.

Estoy temblando - lo sé - vergonzosamente, pero es Simon, me salvó la vida hoy y es demasiado. Él estudia los sujetadores de la capa, se las arregla para soltarlos y puedo respirar profundamente de nuevo con su peso fuera de mí. La coloca en una silla para que alguien la encuentre por la mañana.

“Necesitamos descansar”, dice, como su forma más amable de decir que necesito descansar. ¿Y quién soy yo para rechazarlo?

Nos metemos en la cama como lo hicimos anoche, es decir, demasiado lejos el uno del otro. No me atrevo a cruzar el espacio, pero lo miro con disgusto hasta que Simon pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca.

"Eres imposible", susurra, incluso mientras ruedo hacia él y dejo que nuestras piernas se enreden.

"Eres una pesadilla", respondo, incluso mientras presiona su cara contra mi hombro.

Hay mucho con lo que lidiar por la mañana. Tanto que me revuelve el estómago. Empujo el pensamiento del Archimago fuera de mi mente. Tendremos que hablar de todo esto pronto, pero no dejaré que se arruine esta noche.

Esta noche es para esto. Para él roncando suavemente en mi hombro y mis dedos agarrando la cálida tela de su camisón. Por maldiciones rotas y, aunque todavía no hemos hablado de ello, por el amor verdadero. Por despertar como un Príncipe e ir a dormir como un Rey, pero ambos con Simon a mi lado. Siempre está a mi lado. Siempre lo ha estado, incluso en mis sueños.


	7. Epílogo.

**SIMON**

No es hasta media tarde que finalmente me escapo. No por falta de intentos - pasé la mayor parte de la mañana tratando de esquivar a los sastres, los mozos, los mayordomos y las doncellas y tener un maldito segundo para mí en medio de todo el caos. Si no fuera por mi conocimiento bien arraigado de los pasadizos secretos, no lo habría logrado en absoluto.

Tal como están las cosas, tendré que poner mi sonrisa más ganadora para explicarme y salir de esto. Sé que estoy dificultando el trabajo de muchas personas al escabullirme, gente a la que respeto y me preocupo, pero _, Merlín_ , si quiero sobrevivir a esta noche, necesito unos momentos para mí mismo, para pensar, para respirar.

Ningún rincón del castillo es seguro, ni siquiera mis aposentos, así que me dirijo entre los troncos de los árboles fantasmales hacia mi lugar favorito en el Bosque Velado. Dentro en el Bosque, donde casi nadie va, donde jugó a muchos juegos de fantasía en la niñez.

Tendré que volver pronto. Lo sé. Pero solo por un minuto, me siento en el tronco del árbol caído que servía de tabla en nuestro barco pirata imaginado, apoyo la cara en mis manos y respiro.

Probablemente todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil de manejar si hubiera podido hablar con Baz. Lo que daría por estar presionado a su lado y sentirlo exhalar contra mi piel. Saber que él también está nervioso.

(Creo que tiene muchas, _muchas_ menos razones para estar nervioso que yo. Se lo diría. Él me miraría con los ojos entrecerrados, me convencería elocuentemente de que estoy equivocado, yo sabría que había sido superado y él sonreiría con una pequeña sonrisa y me besaría en la nariz. Sería encantador.)

No habría sobrevivido al año que tuve, con mi padre, el juicio y el ruido metálico de la puerta de hierro, si no fuera por las noches juntos en la cama de Baz y las largas conversaciones con las manos en las mejillas. Y me gusta pensar que yo también lo he ayudado, porque todo lo que fue terrible para mí en este año fue terrible para él de una manera muy diferente. No debería habernos acercado más pasar por el proceso de encarcelar a mi padre por el asesinato de la madre de Baz y un atentado contra la propia vida de Baz, pero lo hicimos. Juntos. Como todo lo demás que hacemos y todo lo demás que haremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Excepto, aparentemente, _esto_. Porque toda esta maldita semana no lo he visto ni por unos segundo. Cuando uno o los dos no estábamos en una reunión o en una prueba o supervisando algo, nos llevaron a cada uno a una esquina del castillo con los ojos expectantes del personal pendientes, todos riendo y balbuceando sobre la _tradición_.

He decidido que odio la tradición. Quién la necesita, en realidad.

Paso mis manos por mi pelo. Se supone que debo estar de camino a mis ayudantes para darme un baño y estoy seguro de que el que me frota el pelo con demasiada fuerza será el encargado de ese trabajo hoy. Porque por supuesto que lo será. Apareceré esta noche medio calvo y me convertiré en la burla del reino y todo será culpa del ayudante.

De hecho, dudo que necesite la ayuda del ayudante para convertirme en la burla del reino. Habrá innumerables oportunidades para que lo haga yo solo y, conociéndome, seguramente lo haré.

Baz será perfecto. Siempre es perfecto.

"Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea".

Miro hacia arriba de mi estudio de mis rodillas y dejo que mis ojos se llenen de Baz por primera vez en días.

(Ahora veo, en cierto modo, por qué existe esa tradición. Después de extrañarlo todo este tiempo, simplemente poner los ojos en él es el sentimiento más dulce).

"¿No lo hacemos siempre?" Respondo y me acerco a él.

Me envuelve en sus brazos y pone su cara en mi pelo, respiro en su cuello y deseo que anochezca.

"Hola", dice Baz en mi pelo.

"Mm", tarareo en su hombro.

"Esto está muy mal visto", dice. “Después de todo nuestro arduo trabajo manteniendo la tradición”.

"A la mierda la tradición".

"De acuerdo." Me abraza con más fuerza, se apoya contra mí.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunto en voz baja. "¿Para esta noche?"

Baz se retira lo suficiente para mirarme y apoya los brazos en la parte superior de mis hombros. Los dedos juegan con mi pelo en la nuca. Sus ojos son de un nuevo tono plateado hoy.

"Sí y no", dice. "Pero estoy muy emocionado".

Yo sonrío. "Sí. Yo también. También nervioso, pero emocionado ".

"Todo el mundo se pone nervioso me han dicho".

"Y esos afortunados bastardos ni siquiera se casan con reyes, ¿verdad?"

Esa perfecta y divertida sonrisa curva los labios de Baz. “A la gente le gustas más que yo. Y a nadie le importa una mierda si algún noble tropieza durante la ceremonia, pero si el _rey_ lo hace, se burlarán de él durante un siglo. Tengo más que perder de nosotros dos ".

Lo miro mientras lucho contra una sonrisa.

Baz me besa en la nariz.

Agarro su barbilla y lo beso apropiadamente.

"Te amo", murmuro en su boca.

"Eso espero", responde en la mía. Le doy un golpe en el hombro y él sonríe. Se echa hacia atrás para pasar un pulgar frío por mi mejilla y me mira con tanto cariño que sé que quiere decir que también me ama.

Lentamente, toma una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora.

"Deberíamos regresar", susurra.

Pienso en el violento lavado de pelo al que estoy condenado y frunzo el ceño.

"No hay necesidad de lucir tan emocionado, Simon", dice Baz inexpresivo. "Es solo nuestra boda".

Resoplé. "Cállate. Es solo que sé que ayudante va a lavarme el pelo. No me quedará pelo para la ceremonia, solo moratones ". Yo sonrío. "Quizá me esconda aquí donde no puede llegar a mí".

Baz me mira parpadeando.

Luego hay una mano suave que se desliza por mi pelo y sus labios están en mi oído.

"Si sobrevives, mi amor, yo mismo te lavaré el pelo por el resto de nuestras vidas".

Mis ojos se cierran al pensar en los dedos seguros y ágiles de Baz en mi cuero cabelludo y su voz baja murmurando distraídamente sobre su día. Vapor y perfumes fragantes en el aire, solo agua entre nosotros.

Sonrío contra su mejilla. "Lo tengo en cuenta".

"Un rey es fiel a su palabra".

"Eres insoportable. No tengo ni idea de por qué me voy a casar contigo ".

“Tú también eres insoportable. Somos perfectos ".

"Lo somos."

"Y vamos a llegar tarde".

Lo beso una vez más, por si acaso, la última vez que lo hago sin el título de Rey Consorte.

"Vuelve primero", dice Baz, dándome un apretón en la mano. “Te seguiré en unos minutos. Entonces no se darán cuenta de que estábamos juntos ".

"En nuestra defensa, no pretendíamos estarlo".

Lamentablemente, me separo de él y comienzo de nuevo el camino hacia el castillo. Miro a Baz por encima del hombro.

"Te veré pronto", le digo.

Solo sonríe. Esa maldita perfecta sonrisa que hace que me dé un vuelco el estómago. Hay un leve indicio de ferocidad en ella, lo suficiente para que empiece a pensar más allá de la ceremonia, la celebración y la obligación y me encamino hacia el matrimonio.

Oh, pero estaremos genial.


End file.
